


Meeting the one

by Wanderer44



Series: Xan & Jay [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Infantilism, Little, M/M, Pacifiers, Past Abuse, bottles, ddlb, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer44/pseuds/Wanderer44
Summary: An accidental meeting, ends up giving Xan everything hes ever wanted





	1. Chapter 1

The rain is thrashing down as the dark skies rumble. Xan is looking at the ground moving as quickly as he can to get home. If the meeting hadn't of overrun and he hadn't of been caught by a higher up as he was about to leave, he would have made the train on time and wouldnt been now fighting back the tears and trying to stay warm.  
Xan has always been a little. His body grew but inside he didnt. His tiny apartment is littered with stuffed toys, toy cars, lego's and other assorted toys. In his cupboards were sippy cups with cute designs on them instead of wine glasses. His underwear drawer was half brightly coloured trunks and half crisp white padding. It didnt seem weird for him, it was just the normal. His way of dealing with a misplaced childhood. His emotions were, most of the time just like a little kids. He would cry when he was hurt or he would sulk if something didnt go his way.

  
He was thinking of home right now, warm and comfortable, safe home. A flash of lightning scares him and snaps him back to reality. The rain was stinging his rosy cheeks and the wind was fighting to blow his hood off his head. Tears had already started to form in the corners of his eyes. He raised his soggy sleeve to wipe his eyes.

Then, *Thump*

Xan was falling backwards, his face an expression of shock. When all of  a sudden two strong, enveloping arms caught him mid fall.

"Oh, Im so sorry!" Said a voice from above him.

Xan opened his eyes, to see a worried expression on a rather attractive strangers face. The tears were now escaping and trickling down each cheek.

"I was rushing to get out of the rain and..." The stranger stopped mid-sentance. Seeing the young man he had bumped into and then caught start to cry. He pulled him up so he was standing. Keeping an arm around him for comfort.

"Hey, its okay. Shh" He pats Xans shoulder

Xan kept his gaze directed at the floor. Fighting to hold back the tears. The shock of the impact had made Xan lose control and his bladder had given way. A small wet trail from the crotch of his pants all the way down his leg was now visable even after the rain soaking. Xans hands were now covered his crotch in a failed attempt to hide his distress from the man he had just ran into. literally.

  
"Oh.. Hey why dont I take you home? its really raining now. My way of apologising for nearly knocking you over."

Xan nods in reply and they quickly get into the large SUV and out of the rain

"Brr, what a horrible day huh? Oh here I have a towel if youd like" The kind stranger offered, not mentioning the obvious problem Xan had. " Im Jay by the way"

"Thankyou. I..im Xan" Xan said in a softer voice than normal.

"Thats a pretty name" Jay said with a genuine smile "So, where to?"

"I live on Noir street, apartment number 4"

"Wow thats quite far, lucky we are in the car huh? You would have been saoked through by the time you walked there" Jay says trying to brighten the situation.

Xan lets out a chuckle. Upon hearing this Jay smiles to himself. During the journey they make small talk and joke about silly things on the radio. It makes the journey go by quickly and comfortably. Xan almost forgetting he had wet his pants infront of a stranger. As they pull into Xan's road, the rain hasnt let up. Just as they reach his apartment block Xan looks out of the window

"Yay! Home" He childishly cheers "Thankyou for bringing me home"

"You are most welcome" Jay replies

"Did you want a drink or to dry off?" Xan asks

What are you doing? Xan thinks to himself. This is so unlike me, but I kind of like him, he's nice.

"I mean... er.. its just you were kind to bring me... um home... but if you didnt want to..." He trails off

"Id love to" Jay smiles

They run to the outer door and Xan quickly uses his code to get in. Xan almost bounds down the hall to his front door to let them in. As he opens it, he hops through the door. Jay is welcoming in too and takes a look around. Aside from a couple of stuffed animals on the sofa and some toy cars on the floor infront of the tv, its a very clean apartment, just rather small.

"What would you like to drink?" Xan smiles up at his new friend

"I'll make those, im sure you want to change and dry off" Jay says gently reminding Xan

"Oh, yeah. Okay" He blushes before dissapearing into his bedroom, pushing the door up behind him.

Xan strips off his rain soaked shirt and jumper. As he undoes his trousers he remembers the accident. this makes him feel shy and little. He strips off and has a quick wash in the bathroom. Normally he'd shower but he has a guest who is waiting.

Jay boiled the kettle, and looked for the coffee in the cupboard right above the kettle. Getting it out ready along with the sugar. He opened the next cupboard along looking for the cups. Opening up the cupboard Jay's eyes widened as next to the cups he was looking for were sippy cups and a bottle or two. Each with different prints, from cutesy patterns to winnie the pooh. What he did next, instead of slamming the cupboard shut and leaving as quickly as possible, was sure to surprise his new young friend and more so himself. Taking one of the coffee cups for himself and a sippy cup for Xan. He opened the fridge to get himself some milk for his coffee and spotted the apple juice in the door next to it.

As Xan finished changing, he decided against any padding, while he had a guest. He decided on a tshirt with a red paint splat print and his comfy jogging bottoms. He was feeling a lot happier now, being comfy and home. He left his bedroom with a smile on his face.

"Thankyou so much for the lift home, I was having such a pooey day and then when i missed my tra..." Xan froze

Seeing the man he just met sitting at his breakfast bar sipping his cup of coffee, with a sippy cup full of juice waiting for him.

"I... I can explain.. err.. you see.." He mumbled turning deep red

"You dont need to explain anything. I thought after I saw the little accident something might be up. But after seeing the stuffed animals and toy cars and then when I went to get myself a cup and saw these I was sure."

Xan just stood like a deer in the headlights. Staring at the sippy cup on the table. Before he could react Jay motioned him over.

"Come sit" His smile filling Xan with warmth

Xan sat opposite Jay, now too shy to say anything or even look him in the face.

"Aren't you thirsty?" Jay asked, trying to encourage the nervous little in front of him.

"You aren't weirded out?" He asked timidly

Jay leant his head on his arm on the table before answering.

"No. I have a 'little' friend too. She explained a lot of it to me a while ago actually. And when I saw you bound to your front door and excitedly show me inside. I thought it was really cute" He beamed a big smile at Xan

Xan looked up at his new friend and a wave of acceptance washed his worries away. He smiled back and took ahold of his sippy cup. They moved onto the sofa and for the next hour the two spent their time getting to know each other and hearing about each others days. Xan sitting cross legged with his sippy cup tucked neatly in his lap. Jay sat relaxed listening to his new friends stories and hanging off every word he said.

  
Jay interrupted "Oh, shoot. I have to get to work. I had a really nice lovely time today though. Im glad we ran into each other. I'd like  to see you again, if you would like?"

"Yeah!" Xan happily replied

"We could have dinner together, I could come here or you could come to my place?"

Xan had a little think

"Hmm.. I can cook for you!" Xan excitedly exclaimed

"Heh okay. Shall we say Tuesday? I could come by about 6"

"Okay, what should I make for you?" Xan inquired

"Your choice, make me something you like to cook"

Jay smiled and turned towards the door. Xan followed to say goodbye and the two embraced in a hug. Xan could feel his heart race as the hugged.

"See you soon" Jay said and waved as he clicked the door closed behind him.

Xan turned around and picked up his trusty companion, Bear. He squealed and twirled around in complete glee. Jay was still on the other side of the door and smiled as he walked out to his car.


	2. The Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xan is looking forward to hosting his new friend, he just hopes Bear will behave...

Xan sat staring at his canvas, the painting although the deadline was closing in, was not the most important thing to him today. Xan loved being a freelance artist and was enjoying this project a lot, but today he could only think of his date later on tonight. He decided it was no use trying to force himself to paint. The good thing about being freelance is he could basically choose his own hours. It was only just past 1 in the afternoon, but he wanted everything to be perfect tonight. Locking up his studio and taking down his hair, he left for the train back to the south side of town.

An uneventful ride later, although while daydreaming he had almost missed his stop, he exited the train station and headed for the supermarket. Happily for Xan it was relatively empty and they had everything he needed for making his favourite enchiladas. As he left the supermarket, he was smiling to himself and hoping Jay would like his cooking.

He practically skipped home with his hair blowing in the breeze. Popping the ingredients into the fridge for later.  Even if he did want to get started already, he knew he had to wait a little. He grabbed Bear and went to go change.

"Beaarr" He beamed, hugging him tightly

"We're having a guest for dinner! You have to be on your best behavior" He reminded his soft and shaggy companion

"Hmm, its only half past two. I think we have time for a movie" He said happily

He changed out of his clothes and into a much more comfortable attire. A Bambino Classico and a soft tshirt. Grabbing a paci and popping in his mouth he grabbed bear and went to the fridge. Filling a sippy cup with apple juice, he plonked himself down infront of the tv. Sitting cross legged he fiddled with the remote, flicking through his saved list of movies.

"No. No. Nope. Nu uh. Noo. Ah Yis!" He said behind the pacifier.

Finally settling on Lion King, for only the 2nd time this week. Although it was only tuesday. As the movie continued, he gradually got closer, finally ending up on his tummy with his head resting on his hands. Happily kicking and waving his feet in the air. The carefree scene was a usual occurence in this home. After a stressful or busy day, you could usually find Xan playing with his toys in the area infront of the tv or drawing cute pictures at the breakfast bar or even having a stuffie convention on the bed.  
When the movie was finished and the sippy cup was empty it was a quarter to 5, so Xan decided it was time to jump in the shower and start cooking. Shedding his preffered clothing and tidying it away, he jumped in the shower in a quick splash and dash, with his team of rubber ducks looking on. After drying off and patting each ducky softly on their heads. He tied up his hair and threw on some old clothes ready to cook.

After 40 minutes of dancing and singing to the classic rock on the radio and a little cooking. They were slipped into the oven. Slicing and tossing the salad together he set two places out with neatly layed out cutlery and place mats. Happy with their turnout, he placed a candle between the two and smiled at his effort. He checked the time.

"Oh, he'll be here soon"

He skipped off to the bedroom to get himself dressed, with Bear tagging along of course. He had chosen an outfit last night but still took the next 20 minutes getting ready. He had chosen a red and black button up shirt and his best jeans. Xan wasnt sure if Jay was going to dress up or if it was more casual, but decided to make an effort anyway. He was just finishing hairspraying and brushing his hair to get it in the style he preffered when the buzzer rang. He ran to the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Hi Xan its Jay, can I come in" The voice replied

Xan giggled "Of course" and pressed the unlock button

He unlocked his front door and opened it slightly. He ran off and set Bear down in the spare chair at the breakfast bar.

"There you go Bear" Xan was just adjusting Bear when there was a knock at the front door.

"Its open"

He bounded over to greet his guest a few butterflies gathering in his stomach.

"Hi Xan, thankyou for inviting me over. Wow! Something smells good."

Jay said as he gently hugged Xan. His 6 foot 3 frame enveloping the 5 foot 5 younger man.

"Hiii" Xan giggled "I made enchiladas, I hope you like them"

"I hope they taste as good as they smell" Jay smiled as he broke away from the hug.

"Oh, would you like me to take your coat?" Xan asked

"Wow such a gentleman, thankyou." Jay said as he took it off and held it out for Xan to take.

Xan giggled and took the coat to lay it on his bed. As he lay it on the bed he noted how soft it felt and how comforting the smell was.

Jay had decided on dressing up as well. Having gone for brown leather shoes, Dark grey suit trousers with a white dress shirt under a black jumper. Looking around Jay smiledto himself as he saw that not only had Xan tidyed with everything very clean, but the place settings and the Bear from his previous visit seated at the table. He stifled a chuckle upon seeing the bear. He turned to see the happy young man coming back from the bedroom.

"You look lovely Xan, so smart" Jay complimented his host

Xan blushed a little twiddling his foot and looking at the floor.

"So shall we eat?" Jay asked

"Hah, yeah" Xan said still a little embarrassed "Please sit, i'll dish up"

"Okay" Jay smiled and patted Xan on the shoulder.

"Would you like some wine? I brought a fruity red"

"Ooo that sounds great, thankyou" Jay's reply excited Xan again

He happily got two wine glasses, which he had to borrow and poured them each a drink. Jay thanked Xan and after tasting the wine and approving. Xan began serving his dish. While Xan busied himself Jay couldnt help but check him out while running his finger around the rim of his glass. Daydreaming a little, he was snapped back in the moment, when a smiling face turned toward him and placed the meal he worked hard on in front of him.

Jay thanked Xan and happily tucked in to his dinner. Xan waited to see if Jay liked it before starting his own.

"This is lovely Xan, you are a great little chef" Jay praised

Xan's face lit up with the biggest smile he could muster. Inside he was squealing with deight. They didnt talk much during dinner, with both thoroughly enjoying their meals. Xan ate nearly half, which for him is really quite good, before delaring he was full. He kept Jay's wine topped up, but after a glass and a half of his own he really didnt want anymore. He'd never been able to drink much without feeling a bit sick. Soon after Xan finished Jay had cleared his plate.

"That was so tasty" Jay said leaning back in his chair and having another sip of wine.

"Im really glad you liked it, its one of my favourites"

Jay reached out and stroked Xan's cheek "Thankyou for a lovely meal"

Xan blushed but relished his warm touch, slightly leaning into it. Before Xan could respond Jay spoke up.

"How about we get comfy on the sofa and I'll make us a coffee? And then Mr Bear can sit with us"

Xan giggled "Yeah that sounds nice." Almost forgetting Bear had sat peering over at them from the other side of the breakfast bar.

Jay put the plates into the sink and set about making two drinks. Xan took Bear over to the corner sofa and sat cross legged cuddling him waiting for Jay to join them. As Jay approached he put his coffee cup on the table and held out a sippy cup with apple for Xan. This time Xan happily took it and thanked him.

They sat close on the sofa once again talking about the time that had passed since they last saw each other and silly things that had happened. As it got later Xan had shuffled up leaning against Jays side and Jays arm was around the young mans shoulder holding hm close. They spoke about their jobs and about music and movies. Jay was telling a story about how he got to be a doctor, when he noticed Xan's thumb creep into him mouth. His heart grew warm and he thought how comfortable Xan must be to show this side of him to Jay. It wasnt long after when he saw Xan rub his eyes.

"Are you tired sweetie?" He inquired

Xan only nodded in response. Jay looked at his watch.

"Oh its almost midnight already."

Jay started to move his arm away and stand. But Xan whined a little as he did.

"We can do this again if you like?" Jay hoped

"Mhmm, tomorrow?" Xan asked taking his thumb out

"Sure, tomorrow is good" Jay smiled

"Would you like to come to mine tomorrow? I can pick you up if you'd like"

"Yeah" Xan smiled rubbing his eyes

"But you should head to bed now Mr sleepy." Jay joked. He got up and got ready to leave. Grabbing his coat from the bed and standing by the front door.

"Wait!" Xan called out standing up "Will you say goodnight first?"

Jay turned toward Xan "Of course"

"Could I have... a goodnight kiss?" He asked looking down at his feet

Jay looked at the young man before him. Thinking how cute he looked being all bashful after asking for something so simple like a kiss goodnight. Jay Layed his coat on the arm of the sofa and moved closer to Xan. He lifted his head with one finger until their eyes met.

"Yes you may"

He leaned down and planted a soft kiss to Xans lips. Pulling him close with both arms. Happily he felt Xan wrap his arms around his lower back. After a few seconds their lips parted and they looked into each others eyes, before the younger man lay his head on Jays chest and cuddled into him. Jay leant his cheek to the top of Xans head.

"Goodnight Xan"

They stood cuddled together for almost a full minute. They parted and Jay stroked Xans chin with one finger.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, sleep well little one"

Xan watched him leave and click his door closed. Feeling like he was floating, in a daze. He got himself ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. Changed his clothes, pulling a comfy shirt over his head and taping up his nighttime padding. Holding Bear and surrounded by his other stuffed friends, he fell into a blissful slumber.

Jay sat in his car, thinking about how sweet his host had been. How much work he put in to dressing up and being polite. The little things too, like how his face lit up when Jay liked his cooking and even his choice of wine. How adorable it was seeing him cuddled up against him and how shy he got even after he plucked up the courage to ask for a kiss. Jay again felt the warmth inside him, his heart swell thinking about how muched he wanting this relationship to continue. For it to grow. He was really looking forward to tomorrow and he hoped Xan would enjoy it as much as he had enjoyed today.


	3. Dinner and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay takes Xan out for dinner as a thankyou for cooking

Xan woke up, rolling over to check the time. Half past 10. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood from the bed. Wandering to the fridge to get a cold drink, he thought about last night. Still not convinced it actually happened. During his blissful remeniscing of past events he glanced over at the front door. There was a small white envelope laying on the mat. Xan stretched then went and picked it up. It had his name in smart cursive writing on it. Curious he opened it up. 

_"Xan_   
_I had such a wonderful night, I forgot to leave my number_   
_I didnt want to knock, because I knew you were tired_   
_Give me a ring when you are free_   
_Jay_   
_XXXXXXX4539"_

Xan squealed clutching the note tightly to his chest. He skipped off to the bedroom to get ready for the day and to tell Bear! Slipping out of his damp overnight padding and crumpled tshirt. He was washed and a short while later, he was ready to leave for his studio, but he had something more important to do first. He tapped away at his phone, inputting the number. Before hitting dial he turned to Bear for reasurrance. And happy with Bears fixed smile prompting him, he called.

*Riing Riing, Riing Riing*

"Hello?"

"Hi, um... Jay?" Xan hesitantly asked

"Aww, good morning Sunshine! Did you sleep well?" Jay was so glad for the call

Xan giggled "Yeah, thankyou"

"So I was thinking about tonight" Jay started "Unfortunantly my cooking skills don't amount to yours, so I was thinking we could go out for something to eat and then have desert and watch a movie at my place? If you would like that? Then I can drop you home afterwards" 

"Yeah, I think that would be alright" 

Xan was a little nervous in social situations, he much preferred being with small groups or 1 on 1. But he was sure he'd enjoy it more as long as Jay was by his side. 

"Excellent" The voice over the phone said snapping Xan back from his daydream.

"I will make a reservation for half past 5 and then swing by to pick you up at 5 o'clock. Does that work for you?" Jay reassuringly said.

"Yeah I can't wait" Xan practically bounced as he replied.

"Great! I'll see you tonight cutie pie. Bye!" Jay was so happy.

"See you tonight, bye bye" 

Xan hung up the phone and fell back onto his bed, holding bear up at arms length in the air.   
"Bear, im so happy" He grinned like the cheshire cat.

The day went by fairly quickly for both Jay and Xan. Jay was busy at the hospital, like most days. But still made time to send a lunchtime text to a special person, letting him know how much he was looking forward to tonight. Xan's response was an expected overly excited reply with lots of emoji's, which made Jay chuckle. The rest of Jays day, even though it was all paperwork, his mood was high and he got the work done quicker than expected. As 4pm hit, he left for home to get ready for what was going to be a wonderful night.

Xan was even happier than usual. Working away on his painting for upcoming exhibition. He worked without a break up until half past 3, then decided to call it a day and go home. Everything was going well for Xan, his project was almost finished, on track for the deadline and he was excited about dressing up and going out with his new friend. On the train ride home he wondered what Jay thought of him, would he want him to stay over? Would he want something else? This was technically only the second date, but it felt like the third. The nervous young man exited his train and headed home. Still optimistic about the date and feeling a little more relaxed he reached his apartment.

He looked at the outer door, but something wasn't right. He poked it with one finger and it swayed open. Mrs James, the little old lady who lived at the end of the hall pottered over.

"Hello young man" She greeted him

"Hi Mrs James, looks like the door is broken again." 

"I called the building manager, he is fitting a whole new system next week" She explained 

They made small talk briefly and then both went inside their own apartments. Xan showered and blow dried his hair, playing and blowing Bear with the hair dryer too. Then brushing both his and Bear's freshly dry hair. "So handsome Bear" he giggled.

He opened his wardrobe and layed out a series of outfits, looking at each of them quizzically. After 10 minutes he thought maybe he ask Jay's opinion, he was dressing up for him after all. Snapping a quick picture of the two he had narrowed it down to he sent:

_"Which one do you like best? I can't decide."_

Then stood staring intently as the three dots appeared on the phone. Letting him know Jay was typing.

_"Aww, okay I'll help you choose._  
 _I think they dark grey trousers with the cream jumper looks lovely"_ Was Jay's reply.

_"i like that one too ^_^ see you soon"_ Xan tapped his reply

Jay replied with a kiss emoji. Xan giggled and put the rejected choices away. Xan sat on the side of his bed in deep thought. 

"Hmm maybe I should wear some padding. I dont want to have an accident at the resturant and with my nervous bladder if the resturant is busy and I get too anxious... yeah just incase"

He decided on a small diaper which as more discreet, more for protection not comfort. Expertly taped it up and then pulled some boxer shorts over the top to keep it from poking out. Then got dressed in the outfit they had both chosen. Spritzing his favourite strawberry scented spray in the place of cologne. Then spent the next few minutes styling his hair, before the final touch, some lip gloss that just made his lips look shiny. 

"What do you think?" He turned showing off to his stuffed animal army positioned all over the bed. With static smiles and glinting eyes, he decided they approved. Retrieving his backpack, he put two extra diapers just in case, some wipes a spare pair of boxers and of course Bear. Just as he was finishing zipping up his bag, there was a knock at the door. Xans heart skipped a beat as he bounded across the petite apartment to open the door. Jay was smiling brightly on the other side.

"Hi Xan, ready to go?" Jay asked 

Xan wrapped his arms tightly around his midsection and gave him a tight hug. "Yeah"

Jay smiled and happily accepted and reciprocated the hug. Xan turned and grabbed his backpack and they left for Jays SUV. Jay was curious as to what he had brought with him, but didnt want to pry. He opened the car door for Xan.

"Thankyou" Xan beamed up at him. As Xan got in Jay got a whisp of the younger mans strawberry scene.

"You're welcome. Ooo thats a nice smell" 

Xan giggled "Its my favourite"

They chatted about what they could see on the way to the resturant and pointed out the places each of them liked along the way. They pulled into the carpark and Xan stared out at the fancy looking place, with a little nervous energy beginning to gather in his stomach. Jay got out and went around to Xan's side of the car. Xan walked toward Jay and was a little surprised to see Jay holding his hand out to Xan. A little blush crept onto his face but he happily took his hand anyway. They walked in and up to the greeter.

"Good evening I have a reservation under Dr..." Jay was dealing with the greeter

Xan wasnt paying attention to what either of the men were saying, his attention was fully on the interior of the restaurant, which he could tell straight away was rather posh. It looked expensive, everywhere he looked everything was very high end, there was classical music playing and waiters it very smart clothing with towels over one arm.

"Shall we go sit?" Jay asked his distracted companion

"Yeah. Sorry I was just looking around"

Jay smiled and took Xan to the booth he had reserved. He let Xan choose where to sit first. As Xan sat there was a small crinkle, but he didnt notice. Jay however did, but smiled to himself taking his seat close to Xan. He handed Xan a drinks menu and had a look at one himself.

"May I get you some refreshments to start with?" The waiter said with a slight accent

"Yes, I will have a glass of the merlot please" Jay confidently ordered

"And for you sir?" The waiter prompted Xan

"Err.. can.. could I..." Xan trailed off

Jay noticed Xan was a little nervous, so he decided to help him choose."They have soft drinks, if you would rather those." 

Jay presumed that Xan would enjoy one more than wine. Xan turned to Jay and nodded. Jay flipped the menu over and pointed them out for him. After a short deliberation he had decided.

"Orange and passion fruit please" 

"Certainly, I shall be back with your drinks. Here are some menus, would you like to hear the specials?" The waiter asked

"No thankyou, we shall just look through ourselves" Jay smiled at the waiter. Trying not to make Xan more anxious than he already was.

"Of course" The waiter bowed his head and left.

"Are you a little anxious in public places Xan?" Jay asked gingerly

"Aha um, sometimes yeah" Xan looked down as he replied

"Its alright, im right here if you need any help" Jay said rubbing Xan's hand "You can have anything you like tonight, its my treat"

"Really?" Xan gasped and his face lit up. Jay smiled and nodded in responce

Xan was always worried about spending money. He didnt have much and there was noone to turn to if he needed help. Jay spotted the waiter picking up their drinks from the bar and turned to Xan.

"If it would make you feel more comfortable, I can speak to waiter and order for you." Jay suggested, trying to ease Xan's anxieties.

Xan quietly spoke to Jay "I think id like the salmon"

"Ooo good choice" Jay replied just as quietly, giving Xan a wink as the waiter approached

"For you sir. And for you." The waiter placed the drinks infront of them "Are you ready to order?"

Jay confidently ordered the braised beef for himself and the salmon for Xan. The restaurant, luckily for Xan, was mostly empty and the booth gave them much needed privacy. Once the waiter had left with their orders, Xan was feeling more confident once again. They passed the time talking about their days and when their food came the conversation changed to food and drink. They both tucked in to their chosen dishes, each remarking how nice it was. To Xan's surprise Jay offered Xan to try his. 

"I'd love to."

Jay cut a piece and held his fork out up to Xan's mouth. Xan happily accepted. A warm feeling spreading through him after being fed the mouthful. Jay equally enjoying the experience. A short time later Xan was full, not managing to finish his dinner. He tried hard to eat as much as he could but his small appetite was fighting against him. He felt bad he wasnt able to finish the undoubtably expensive meal. But being reassured by Jay helped him feel a little better. 

Once they had finished Jay dealt with the bill, not letting Xan see. It was his treat after all. Jay excused himself to the bathroom. Xan stayed in the booth, wondering if he should've gone to the bathroom too, to hide the fact he was padded from Jay. Unaware that Jay already knew.

Jay came back, collected Xan from the booth and they headed out. On the ride home the mood was light and Xan was more relaxed, which Jay was very happy about. As the pulled up in Jay's driveway. Xan gasped and pressed his head against the window, looking at the mighty house infront of him. 

"This is your house?" Xan said in disbelief.

Jay was a little confused about Xan's shock. But thought it was a cute reaction too. "Yep. Shall we go in?" 

Xan nodded and they went up to front door together. He had his backpack clutched tight as they went in. He took a few moments taking in the house before peeking in doorways and looking all around as he followed Jay into the kitchen. 

"This place is so big, is it all yours?" Xan asked.

"It is yeah. My parents help me buy it a few years ago." Jay took off his jacket and was getting himself and Xan a drink.

Xan placed his backpack on a dining chair and looked out of the window.

"Wow! You have a garden too!" Xan was amazed at the house and everything in it.

"Didn't you have a garden when you were growing up?" Jay inquired

Xan got a little nervous and just shook his head. 

"Shall we watch a movie and get comfy?" Jay asked

Jay handed Xan a glass of juice, then took his free hand and let him to the living room. Jay put his drink on the coffee table and took a seat on the sofa. He patted the spot next to him. Xan giggled and hopped up next to Jay. He snuggled up to Jay, jay then presented him with the remote.

"Why dont you choose something for us to watch"

"I can choose anything?" Xan said excitedly

"If you can find it, we can watch it" Jay chuckled

After flicking through at lightning speed, Xan decided on Beetlejuice. Before pressing play he turned to Jay for approval, Jay nodded and ruffled Xan's hair. Xan pressed play and dropped the remote next to them on the sofa. Kickng off his shoes Xan pulled his feet up on the sofa and leaned against Jay, getting cosy. Jay reached his arm around Xan holding him close as the movie started. They chuckled along to the movie together. Xan was feeling so relaxed a little too relaxed. He suddenly remembered he was still wearing his diaper, he didnt want to wet it around Jay especially as he thought he didnt know. He wanted to hold it and use the bathroom instead. He suddenly jumped up from the sofa. 

"Xan are you alright?" Jay asked feeling concerned

"I er.. just have to go to the bathroom" Xan said a little panicked

With that Xan ran up the stairs frantically looking for the bathroom. When he found the door he was looking for he ran inside and closed the door behind him. He struggled to undo his belt and he fumbled with his trouser button. But before he could manage to undo it, the dam burst. His heart sank as he felt his diaper begin to swell, tears started to fall from his eyes, he pulled his sleeve over his eyes to catch them. As much as he tried to stop from crying, the louder he got. 

Jay had paused the movie when Xan ran off and had been waiting at the top of the stairs, listening. When he heard crying, he sprang into action. He lightly knocked on the bathroom door. When there was no response he announced he was coming in. Opening the door he could see Xan standing and crying with his belt unloosened and his trouser button open but was unsure what was wrong. 

"Hey, hey. Shhh, dont cry. Everythings alright" Jay tried reassuring him

He pulled Xans arm away from his face and held him tightly as he cried. He felt Xans hands grip onto his jumper. He held his head with one hand and wrapped the other around his back until the younger one had almost stopped crying. Jay sat on the closed toilet seat and held Xans hands in his.

"Are you alright? What happened?" 

He waited patiently for Xan to gather himself. He listened as Xan explained about how he had a nervous bladder, how he had to wear diapers sometimes incase of accidents. How he wore one to the restaurant but didnt want Jay to know and be put off. How he planned on changing out of it when he got to Jay's place, but forgot because of the lovely house and then got so relaxed on the sofa that he nearly wet, but thought it was inappropriate and then panicked trying to use the toilet like a grown up.  
Jay stood and hugged Xan tight.

"I knew you were wearing a diaper at the restaurant. I dont mind if you need them or if you just like them."

Xan looked at Jay with teary eyes "Do you mean it?"

"Of course sweetie. Xan I like you, as long as you're happy I am happy. I want to make you happy and I want to protect you and care for you. I haven't felt like this for anyone before. There's nothing you could do, nothing you could say and nothing you could be that would push me away"

Jay's confession had sent all feeling of dread and sadness out of Xan's mind. Xan leant forward and planted a soft, longing kiss on Jay's lips. When they broke from the kiss, they both felt better, more relaxed.

"Now what shall we do here?" Jay asked.

"Could you get me my bag?"

Jay nodded and went to retrieve Xan's backpack from the kitchen. Unzipping it quietly and pulling Bear from inside. As he got to the bathroom, he popped Bear around the doorframe and wiggled him. Xan burst out in fits of giggles. Jay then appeared and the sight of Xan happy brought a huge smile to his face. He handed Xan the backpack.

"Would you like some help or can you manage?" 

"I... can do it this time." Xan said turning shy.

Jay gave Xan a quick hug. "Okay, I'll wait for you on the sofa. If you need anything just call."

Jay left Xan to it, he didnt want to push him too soon. A few minutes later Xan came back to join Jay on the sofa, this time with a smile. Bear in one hand and the unmistakable white waistband of a diaper peeking out just above his trousers. Jay beckoned Xan over holding his arms out. He welcomed him back as he snuggled back up to Jays side. Jay wrapped both arms around him and planting a kiss to the top of his head. Jay pressed play and the two stayed snuggled up and enjoyed the rest of their movie.


	4. An Accidental Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late movie turns into their first sleepover

As they watched Beetlejuice they ended up laying together on the sofa with Jay spooning Xan. Jay was engrossed in the movie, it was actually one of his favourites. He had seen it more times than he could count and was happily surprised when Xan had chosen it for them to watch. Being so engrossed in the movie, it wasnt until the credits started to roll that he realised his cuddle buddy was fast asleep with a thumb hanging delicately between his lips.

"Xan, sweetie" Jay gently tried to rouse him

Xan stretched out and rubbed his eyes. they both got up from the sofa. Xan rubbing his eyes with one hand and clutching Bear in the other.

"Lets get you home sleepy" Jay said rubbing Xan's shoulders "Oh where is your backpack?" Jay said rhetorically.

Jay went off upstairs to the bathroom in hopes of finding the backpack. He was closely followed by a very sleepy Xan. While Jay was looking in the bathroom Xan looked in the room next door. The door was wide open and something inside was giving off a warm glow. He slipped inside to see mood lighting changing colours softly from some sort of alarm clock. He let out a long yawn and gently flopped down on the comforting smelling bed. In a few moments he was asleep again. 

Having found the backpack which had slipped down the side of the toilet, Jay left the bathroom hearing a sound in his bedroom, he poked his head around the door to see Xan snoozing on his bed. Standing at the doorway taking in the adorable scene before him, he realised it was going to be rather difficult to get Xan home, being this sleepy.  
He went in and knelt down beside the bed. He wanted to make sure Xan was okay with staying so he gently nudging Xan awake.

"Xan?"

"Mmm?" Xan half opened his eyes.

"Shall we take you home? Or would you like to spend the night?" Jay asked

"Mmm I just want to sleep."

"Okay sweetie" With that Jay helped Xan sit up so he could get him ready for bed.

"Arms up." He pulled his jumper over his head and unbuttoned his shirt for him.

Jay folded them neatly and layed them on a chair near the bed. He noticed various scars and marks over Xan's stomach, which made his heart sink. He turned around and looked in his wardrobe for an old tshirt he knew was hiding away at the back. It was far to small for Jay but he hoped it would fit Xan. He was concerned but this wasn't the time to mention it. Once he found it he turned and popped it over Xan's head and gently helped him get his arms in. 

"Do you want your trousers off?" Jay asked not wanting to distress Xan

When Xan nodded he helped him ease them off. Again he noticed a few scars on Xan's upper legs. He let Xan lay in the bed and pulled the blanket over him. He leaned down and kissed him on the head.

"Sleep tight sweetie"

Jay turned to leave, but was stopped when a small whine came from his guest.

"Dont go."

"I'll be back in a minute im just going to turn everything off, okay?" Jay reassurred him

With a little nod from Xan, Jay went downstairs turning off the tv and the lights. His mind was racing, what could have happened? What had happened to the poor guy. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before returning to the bedroom. He looked in and Xan was fast asleep, his hair spread out over the pillow and Bears head poking out from under the covers.

"God thats cute" Jay quietly said to himself. He undressed and put away his clothes, changing into a paiir of jogging bottoms and plain tshirt. He climbed into bed next to Xan and lay watching him sleep for a few minutes. How did I get so lucky? He thought to himself, still trying not to think about the worrying marks he saw before. It took him a little while before he managed to drift off to sleep.

Jay woke first and found Xan still fast asleep, sprawled out next to him. His head was laying close to Jay's chest. Jay carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Xan and went to wash and make himself his mandatory morning coffee. He stood stiring his coffee thinking about Xan's confession and then his own. Meanwhile Xan woke from a blissful sleep a little confused about where he was. He didnt recognise the room and as he looked around there wasnt anyone there. 

Jay was sat in the kitchen thinking to himself, so he didnt hear Xan get up and come down the stairs. 

"Jay?" Came a small voice from the doorway.

Jay snapped out of his daze and looked up. Xan was standing at the kitchen door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand, in Jay's old tshirt which was still about 3 sizes too big on him, with his long hair a mess. 

"Good morning sunshine" Jay said as he got up to give Xan a cuddle.

Xan wrapped his arms around Jay. "Are we still at your house?"

"Yeah buddy we are, you crashed out so you stayed the night. Shall we go brush your hair and get you dressed?"

Xan agreed, so with that Jay took him by the hand and led him back upstairs to the bathroom. Jay showed Xan how to use the shower and laid out a toothbrush and hairbrush for him. He grabbed his backpack and set it on the floor for him if he needed it and piled his clothes ready for him to change into. 

"Thankyoouu" Xan said still a little sleepy.

"You're welcome" 

With that Jay left closing the door behind him and went to get dressed himself. Xan waited for the door to close before undressing and taking off his nighttime diaper. He hopped in the shower and was finished in just a few minutes. He got out, dried himself off and got dressed, grabbing the clean boxers from his bag. He brushed his teeth and hair and went to find Jay taking a little detour to pick up Bear.

"Wakey wakey Bear" He chuckled as he picked up his soft friend.

While Xan was getting dressed Jay had set out the breakfast table with fruit, cereal and juice. Xan came down with his backpack thrown over one shoulder with Bear's head poking out and a small white folded package in his hand that he was trying to hide behind his leg. 

"All freshened up?" Jay asked

"Yeah, thankyou." Xan said looking a little shy

"Is everything okay Xan?" Jay said slightly concerned

"Um.. can I.. do you have... a bin?" Xan was feeling quite sheepish

"Of course, just here." Jay showed Xan sensing he was a little embarressed.

Xan deposited the small package in the bin in a flash and went to sit at the table. Jay took a seat next to Xan.

"Would you like some breakfast? I dont have much, but anything you can see you can have." 

Xan happily took some grapes and Jay poured him a glass of juice. As Xan tucked in to his grapes Jay reached down and took Bear out of the backpack setting him down leaning against one of the empty chairs.

"There, now he can have breakfast with us." Jay said happily.

Xan giggled and offered Jay a grape. Which Jay accepted before pouring himself a bowl of cereal. 

"Did you enjoy our first sleepover?" 

"Mhmm, its really nice here. Theres so much space! And so many rooms." Xan was so amazed by the house with all the rooms and the big spaces.

"Have you never lived in a house before Xan?" Jay's curiosity was growing now too.

Xan shook his head, his mouth being full of grapes.

"Your parents dont live in one?" 

"I don't have any" Xan said nonchalantly.

Jay thought his misheard Xan at first. But a sad realization came over him and he suddely felt even more protective of Xan than he had before.

"Im sorry Xan" Jay said placing an arm on Xan's shoulders for comfort.

"Why?" Xan was confused at his reaction. 

"Because you lost your parents, I would be  so sad if I lost mine." Jay tried to explain.

"I didnt lose them. I never had any." Xan said as if it was just a normal thing.

Jay's heart sank a little more. He wanted to grab onto Xan and hold him forever. To keep him safe and protect him always. As Jay was going through this wave of emotions, Xan was still happily tucking into his breakfast. He took a drink of orange juice but spilt it onto himself and the table.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mea.."

Before Xan could finish his apology, Jay had got up and got paper towels. He rubbed Xan's face and jumper to dry them. Xan chuckled.

"Thankyou" Xan smiled up at Jay.

"You're welcome sweetie." Jay said still dwelling on the information he just learned.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Xan asked

"Yes, I'll drop you home after breakfast. And then head to the hospital. Are you working today?"

"Well I should go to my studio." 

"I just realized I never asked what it is you do." Jay felt a little bad about not asking.

"Oh im an artist" Xan smiled feeling quite happy that Jay was interested.

"Wow. Id love to see some of your work"

Xan's face lit up "Really?! Would you like to come to my studio on Friday? And maybe I could cook for you again and uh... maybe .. if you wanted.. you could stay over at my place" When he stopped talking he felt little shy.

"That sounds lovely, I would really like to see your studio and you are such a good little chef, I cant wait to eat your food again." Jay was happy with the plan.

Xan felt so happy. Not only had Jay taken an interest and asked to see his work, but complimented his cooking too. He wasnt sure if Jay would be too interested in his art but he was really looking forward to show him around.

They finished their breakfast and Jay tidied everything away. Gathering up Xan's things they got into Jay's SUV and drove to Xan's apartment. Jay walked Xan to his front door.

"Thanks for letting me stay over." Xan was always polite.

"You are most welcome sweetie" Jay thought he should be the one thanking Xan for a wonderful night.

Xan leaned up to kiss Jay. Jay wrapped his arms around Xan and kissed him deeply. As they broke away, both their hearts were beating faster. 

"I'll text you what time I finish on friday and you can text me the studio address, okay?" 

"I will, have a good day at work, I'll message you." Xan beamed a big smile as Jay left.

"Thankyou sweetie, you too."


	5. An Intimate Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xan shows Jay his studio and his loving side...

Jay spent the next two days dwelling on Xan's revelation, his wanting to care for Xan turned into a need. They were constantly messaging each other over the two days before they would meet again, with a phone call each night because Xan wanted to hear Jay say goodnight. Jay would even wish Bear goodnight, which made Xan extra happy.

As Friday rolled around, Xan had finished his latest commision at around lunch time, but stayed in his studio waiting for when Jay would arrive. He listened to music and busied himself tidying and organizing his petite studio. He left his latest three large canvases out for Jay to see, before he would have to package them up and send them out. He leant his used and unused canvases in neat lines against the walls and spent the extra time cleaning. As he finished most of the cleaning his phone buzzed.

Jay messaged saying he had arrived and Xan ran outside to meet him.

"Hiii!" Xan waved enthusiastically.

Jay waved back, walking over and clicking his SUV key to lock it.

"Hi Xan, have you had a good day?"

"Yeah, I finished my project and tidied up" Xan was excited to show Jay around.

"Well that is good news." jay held his hand out for Xan to hold

Xan took Jay's hand and showed him into his studio.

"Wow Xan. Theres lots in here. Did you paint all of these?" Jay was blown away by the size, how many canvases there were and the paintings themselves. 

"Mhmm" Xan had a huge smile on his face "These are the ones I have to send off today."

"Woah, they are really good!" Jay was genuinely astounded by sight of the paintings. 

Xan's smile was ear to ear and as Jay looked on at the 3 large paintings before him. Xan happily told him how they were for a new exhibition in the city about cinema and he had been asked to do 3 commisions to go on display along with a mix of other artists and once it was over they would be sold on. The canvases must have been about 4 feet tall.One was a very detailed black and white painting of Nosferatu, the second was of War of the Worlds and the third was a brightly coloured piece of the Lion King.

"Xan these are amazing! How long did they take you? Did you choose the films too?" 

Xan let out a happy giggle "You like them? They asked me to choose off of a list, but I had only seen the Lion King before, so I had to watch the other 2 and then decide on what to paint. The easiest one was actually the black one, it came together really quickly so it only took 3 days. I think the other 2 were about 5 days each."

"I really do."

"Those stacks over there are paintings too, if you would like to see them."

Jay spun around and gently flicked through the stack of canvases.

"I've seen this one!" He said surprised, pulling it out and showing Xan.

"Oh that one was for a childrens charity."

"Yeah this is up in the pediatric department at my hospital." Jay was astonished. "What a small world."

"If you like my work, maybe I .. could... paint you something... if you wanted." Xan looked at the floor starting to get shy and twiddled his foot in circles. 

"You would really paint me something?"

"Yeah... I want to give it to you as a present" Xan mumbled a little but Jay was still able to hear him.

Jay stepped forward and cuddled Xan. "I would love a painting Xan."

Xan felt a flutter in his chest he was so happy Jay wanted a painting. He felt so safe in Jay's arms but he had to break the hug. As Jay continued to look at all the different paintings, Xan packaged and put the shipping information on his finished project. As they left Jay locked up for Xan as he went to leave his package in the mail room of the building. Happy everything was sorted and finished they left for Xan's apartment.

Xan was pulling Jay along, excited to show him around his apartment. He knew Jay had been there before but this time he wanted to give him the tour and show him all his stuff. He opened the front door and kicked off his shoes. He practically bounced on the spot waiting for Jay to take off his shoes and hang his coat up. Jay turned and looked at his over-excited host telling him he was ready for his tour.

Xan bounced around with lots of energy, first showing him, the tv area and his toy box that was next to the sofa in the living room. Jay sat on the sofa as Xan emptied almost everything out of the toy box, showing Jay each item and telling him about them. His lego's, toy cars, colouring books and crayons, action figures, toy army men and other small assorted toys. Leaving them spread out everywhere, he jumped up and took Jay to his desk. Showing him his more grown up art supplies and sketchbooks. Jay would have liked to flicked through but before he got a chance to ask he was pulled along into the kitchen and Xan showed him, where he kept most of his things. Including his 'little' cupboard. Also he pointed out a  mural he had painted on the wall. It was a nature scene with lots of animals and a forest with many colours, when Jay had dinner earlier in the week in the room, he had thought it to be a wallpaper print. Again before he comment he was rushed onto his next viewing. Xan showed him his bathroom, his shower curtain with cute happy ducks and his team of rubber ducks. He picked each one up and showed Jay, before carefully placing them all back in their correct positions.

Then finally he got to the bedroom. Xan pointed out his wardrobe and pulled out his favourite items of clothing to show Jay. Jay helped hang them back up. Xan then pointed out His bed, his set of drawers but didnt mention the boxes sticking out from under the bed. He pounced on his bed and began introducing Jay to all of his stuffed animal collection and there was a lot. Jay tried in vain to listen and remember all their names but the information was coming too hard and fast to take in. He was sure he would get to know them all sooner or later though. Once he had finished naming them all he flopped on the bed with an exhausted huff.

"Well that was a whirlwind" Jay chuckled "Thankyou for showing me around"

Xan hadnt noticed a wet spot had grown on the front of his trousers. Having such a weak bladder it would happen from time to time when he wasnt diapered after he got excited or nervous. Jay had spotted it as he was being shown around earlier but didnt want to embarrass Xan. But he had come up with an idea to give Xan some privacy without letting him know he saw the accident.

"Well, im sure you want to change out of your work clothes, I'll get us a drink while you get comfy." 

"Okay!" Xan said cheerfully.

Jay disappeared into the kitchen humming to himself making them both a drink. Trying not to listen in on Xan. Xan threw off his shirt and untied his hair. Then taking off his trousers he realized he had wet. 

"Oh damn." Xan sighed, feeling a little defeated.

He peeked around to see if Jay was still in the kitchen. Before striping off his underwear and trousers and tossing them in the laundry basket. Flinging the bathroom door closed behind him he quickly washed and cleaned himself up. But forgot to bring himself some clean underwear.

"Um...Jay?" 

Jay came to the bedroom door, to see Xan's head poking out from the bathroom "Yes Xan?"

Xan began to get embarrassed "Could you pass me some underwear from my drawer?"

"Of course." 

Jay went to the other side of the room and opened the top drawer. He smiled seeing the bright coloured boxers lined up next to crisp white diapers.

"Which kind would you like?" Jay asked

Xan turned bright red. "Uhhh..." Xan squeaked suddenly he was unable to speak. He felt hot, his mouth was dry and he felt very nervous. It completely slipped his mind, he totally forgot about the diapers in the drawer.

Jay came up to the bathroom door and handed Xan a diaper "Wear this one sweetie" 

He kissed the top of his head and went to finish making the drinks. He hoped Xan would feel more comfortable after he chose for him and also how his reaction was so calm.

Xan sat on the toilet processing what just happened and took a few moments to gather himself. Xan was daydreaming and thinking to himself and lost all consciousness of time. 

Jay tapped on the bathroom door careful not to push it open. "Xan? Is everything okay? You've been in there a while."

"Oh.. uh, yeah im just finishing up."

Jay decided to wait on the bed, to comfort Xan when he got out of the bathroom. Xan tried to use the toilet and then washed his hands. Carefully he taped on his diaper and opened the door to get some clothes from the bedroom. His eyes met with Jay's as the door opened. He felt quite exposed standing before his new friend in just his diaper. Jay simply smiled and held his arms out for Xan to come to him. Xan walked up to him and Jay wrapped him in a tight cuddle. Xan melted into his warmth.

"You dont need to be embarrassed with me Xan." Jay said reassuring Xan

He let Xan get dressed and they went to the living room. They sat and watched a little tv together before Xan announced he should start dinner.   
Jay kissed Xan and let him get up. "Okay sweetie. I'm looking forward to it. Do you need any help?"

"No its okay, you relax and i'll get started." Xan was feeling much more relaxed now.

"Okay if you insist, but i'm on washing up duty." Jay was determined to help in some way.

Xan giggled and reluctantly agreed. Jay paid less attention to the program on tv and instead watched Xan. He peeled, chopped and sliced quickly and efficiently making everything look effortless. After a few minutes it was put in the oven to cook. 

"That should be done an hour and a half." Xan said rather pleased with it so far.

"Excellent, what are we having? Or is it a surprise?" 

"Mmm, well.." Xan avoided answering with a smirk on his face.

"Ooo a surprise huh?" 

jay pulled Xan onto the sofa and tickled him. They both giggled together, before snuggling up closely. They watched tv for a while, chuckling at a few funny moments. After a little while longer Xan turned and kissed Jay.

"That was unexpected." He chuckled "What was it for?" 

"For being so nice to me this week."

Xan explained before kissing Jay again, this time slower. Xan closed his eyes, his heart was beating so fast in his chest. They shifted their position on the sofa so Xan was on Jays lap. Jay's mind was racing, he was falling hard and he knew it. When they broke the kiss Xan laid his head on Jay's shoulder and snuggled on his lap. His arms were wrapped around Jay's neck. Jay leant his head on Xan's taking in his scent and absolutely loving the moment the two were in. They snuggled for almost 15 minutes before the timer on the oven broke their serene atmosphere.

Xan carefully got up from Jay's lap, Jay being reluctant to let him go also. Xan checked the dinner and happily declared it was ready. Jay sat at Xan's breakfast bar eagerly awaiting the wonderful smelling food. Xan spun around and put his dinner before him.

"Wow, Xan this looks... just wow" 

Jay was practically drooling, the smell, the presentation, just everything looked so delicious. 

"I hope you like it." Xan was happy seeing Jay's reaction.

Xan had layed out beef with roasted onions and mushrooms in a red wine jus and a medley of winter vegtables. 

"I saw you enjoyed your beef the other day and so I wanted to make you my favourite beef recipe." 

Jay took his first bite. "Oh my god Xan, this is perfection." 

They enjoyed their meal without saying very much at all. The only sounds were clicking of knives and forks and noises coming from Jay's pure enjoiyment of his food. Jay finished his dinner as satisfied with a meal as he had ever been. 

"Thankyou Xan, that was just amazing. Your cooking skills are insanely good, i cant wait for the next meal!" Jay leaned over and kissed Xan on the cheek as a thankyou.

Xan didnt quite finish his dinner, he put just a little too much on his plate. But he too was satisfied with the meal. Xan felt such pride from the praise he was getting, it meant so much to him. It meant even more coming from Jay. They moved to the sofa with a glass of soft drink each to let their dinners go down. Jay sat with Xan feeling proud and so grateful for the week they have had already. It was twenty minutes before either of them moved, just happy being close to each other.

"Would it be okay if I went for a shower?" Xan asked

"Of course sweetie, I'll wash up while you do." 

Xan went off to shower and still with a smile printed on his face while Jay washed the dishes. He wondered how Xan got so good at cooking and felt a little bad that he didn't really know much more than how to cook an egg. He finished cleaning and tidying things away and could still hear the shower running. He relaxed on the sofa and reflected on the night so far. He had learned so much about Xan today alone. He felt more attracted to him than ever before and he felt proud of Xan's art and cooking and just everything he was able to do. 

"Jay~" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Hmm?" Jay's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

Xan stood completely naked with only his towel held to his chest with one hand dangling down, covering only the most private parts. Xan smiled seductively and held out his other hand towards Jay. Jay was flustered, he wasnt able to say anything as he slowly walked over and took Xan's hand. Xan walked backward toward the bed locking eyes with

Jay the entire time. He dropped his towel and held onto Jay's arms.

"Are you sure Xan?" Jay didnt want to rush Xan into anything.

Xan leant forward and passionately kissed jay on his lips. "Very."

Jay laid his head on the pillow, exhausted. Xan's head lay on his chest. The two just lay holding each other and catching their breath. Xan was listening to Jay's heart beating and taking comfort in his warmth.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you not grossed out by.. er.. my scars?" Xan said starting to feel self conscious.

"No baby, not at all." Jay lifted Xan's wrist where one of the larger scars was and placed a soft kiss to it.

"Were you going to ask about them?" 

Jay could feel Xan's body start to tense as he asked. "No, I mean I am curious and a little concerned. But I figured you would tell me when you're ready." Jay spoke honestly.

"Okay."

Xan's body melted into Jay's warmth, the tension now gone. They lay together just huddled up closely for a while. Jay noticed Xan getting very sleepy.

"Lets get ready for bed sweetie." 

Xan nodded but didnt move, still holding onto Jay. Jay noticed he was a little more tired than he first though. He got up and slipped on his underwear. Looking back at the bed seeing Xan curled up starting to fall asleep. He walked over to Xan's dresser and got out a diaper and powder for him also picking up Bear. He turned back to Xan.

"Here Xan, lets get you ready sweetie."

Xan rolled onto his back and through tired eyes looked up and took Bear from Jay. Jay unfolded the diaper, lifting Xan gently and slid it under his bum. Twisted the powder, he sprinkled a little over him and into the diaper. Pulling up the front and taping it securely in place. He leant over and gave Xan a quick kiss on his lips. Xan lay there on the bed rubbing his eyes. Jay looking down on the scene looking at how innocent and small Xan looked he again felt the strong urge to protect and care for him. 

He went to the kichen to fill a sippy cup for Xan if he needed a drink during the night. Returning to the bedroom, he placed it on Xan's bedside table. Xan sat up rubbing his eyes, then with Bear in hand held his arms out for Jay. 

"You want to cuddle sweetie?" Jay asked already knowing the answer.

Xan nodded. His eyes heavy with sleep. Jay got into bed next to him and Xan cuddled up close to him his diaper crinkling. Jay held him tight as he fell into a comfortable slumber.


	6. A  Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gets called into work but he has a plan to make it up to Xan...

Jay woke feeling well rested and very happy to be where he was. He looked at his phone, it was 10am, a little late for him to get up, he also had 2 voicemails. Xan was still fast asleep, in a position that he thought couldnt possibly be comfortable, but Xan seemed to be comfy. He eased out of the bed, trying not to wake sleeping beauty and decided to make a coffee while he went through his emails and voicemails.

After making the coffee and loving the first sip as always, he listened to the voicemails. He sighed feeling a little dissapointed and returned the call.

"Hello Jan? This is Dr Thomson, what was the oxygen levels? I see, and you administered the solution at 8am? Right. *sigh* I'll be there shortly." Jay put the phone down feeling deflated. He was hoping for a free weekend with Xan.

"Jaayy?" Xan was standing clutchng Bear in one hand. He looked quite sleepy with his hair all over the place and a wet diaper clinging to his hips.

"Hi sweetie, sorry did I wake you?"

Xan nodded, with a pouty bottom lip and held his arms out. Jay walked over to cuddle his sleepy companion. 

"Im sorry Xan, im going to have to go to work for a little bit theres a patient I have to see." Jay said his heart feeling heavy.

"Awe, do you have to?" Xan whined

"Im afraid so."

"But I could be your patient instead I have a sore finger." Xan said trying in vain to get Jay to stay.

Jay chuckled and kissed Xan's finger. "I wont be long sweetie, I promise. I just have to go help treat one patient, then I can see you again."

Xan pouted. Jay smirked at this, but he had something lined up that he hoped would cheer Xan up. 

"I know sweetie. I have a surprise that I was going to wait until tonight, but as im rushing off, I think you deserve it a little bit sooner." 

"Surprise?!" Xans eyes lit up and he stood a little straighter, his head rushing with thoughts of the surprise and what it could possibly be.

"Yep" Jay smiled happy to see Xan's reaction. "So I will be back in probably an hour and a half, maybe a bit longer. Pack a few things, we will stay at my place tonight and I will text you when im on my way okay?"

"Okay!" Xan said with excitement.

"Good" Jay kissed Xan on the top of his head. Xan flopped back onto the bed as Jay got dressed and ready. Jay checked he had everything and leant over giving Xan a kiss on the lips, he picked up Bear and kissed him too. Xan erupted into a loud chuckle. Jay handed Bear back and Xan snuggled him tight. 

"Back in a little bit, be good!" With that Jay was out the door in a rush to the hospital.

Xan got up and stripped off his overnight diaper, folding it up and putting it in the bin. He showered, but spent more time singing and playing with the duckies than actually washing. After drying off he threw on underwear and a cute tshirt with a koala print. He got a couple of shirts out to take, wipes, diapers, powder, hair brush, toothbrush, phone charger and his travel sketchbook. He would take his sketchbook almost everywhere with him, so that if inspiration strikes he can record it. 

Xan turned on the stereo and put on a cd, while he gave the apartment a quick clean. In no time he was singing away. His phone buzzed, but over the volume of the stereo he didnt hear it. Soon Jay tapped on the door. He could hear the music playing and was pretty sure Xan didnt hear him. Xan had given him the code to his key safe for emergencies, so he thought it would be alright to use it. Jay let himself in the front door and was greeted with Xan bouncing about playing air guitar and singing (Rather well, Jay thought).

Jay came up behind him and squeezed him in a tight cuddle. Xan giggled loudly at the surpirse cuddle falling backwards into Jay. Jay held him kissing his cheek and reached over turning off the stereo with the remote.

"I didnt hear you come in." He giggled.

"I noticed. Were you having fun?" Jay said snuggling Xan.

"Yeah!"

"Right then. Lets get you some trousers, then we can go to mine, yeah?" 

"Yay!" Xan cheered and jumped up to get dressed.

Jay followed behind. Xan pulled out some trousers and showed Jay, after an approving nod he pulled them on. Jay picked up the backpack that was open on the bed.

"Need to put anything else in here?" 

"Mmm, just Bear. If he will fit..." Xan said after thinking about it.

Jay picked up Bear from the bed. "You could just carry him sweetie. you dont need to squeeze him in." 

Xan happily agreed. Xan zipped up the bag and bounded towards the front door with Bear in hand, ready to go. Jay made sure he picked up a jacket for Xan and after asking if he had his keys, they were off.

Xan was humming away to the radio happily bouncing bear on his lap. Jay was trying to concentrate on the road but his gaze kept turning to watch his happy passenger. They pulled in to Jay's driveway and Xan cheered holding Bears arms above his head. 

They went in Jay guiding Xan with his hand on his back. They took off their shoes and Jay led them into the living room. Xan sat on the sofa getting comfy. 

"Okay, now before your surprise, its okay if you dont want it yet or arent comfortable enough yet. But I thought you would like it. So..." Jay got out a large box with a ribbon wrapped neatly around it. 

He handed it to Xan. Xan was a little nervous, but excited as well. He started to feel like he didnt deserve it but at the same time he never wanted anything more than a present from Jay. Jay noticed that Xan was hesitant and rubbed Xan's hand.

"Nothing will jump out, promise" He said with a smile.

Xan chuckled and opened up the lid. Inside the package was colourful tissue paper hiding the contents. Xan set the paper aside and started to take the items out. First was a sippy cup that said 'little one' on the side. There was also a bottle the same colours and design. A new pacifier, that Jay had seen was like the one he spotted on Xan's bedroom floor. There were two onesies in Xan's size one with a colourful animal print and the other was a blue and green spotted one. Then at the bottom of the box was a plush puppy, as Xan picked it up he felt how incredibly soft it was. 

"Do you like them?" Jay asked

He looked up at Jay with teary eyes. They werent tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. He had never had a present like this before, with so much thought put into it. He leapt at Jay squeezing him in a tight hug. 

"Th... thank... you" Was all Xan could manage to get out.

Jay wrapped his arms around him "Aww sweetie. I was hoping you would like it."

After a minute or two, Xan managed to gather himself enough. "H..how did you get all this?"

"Well, remember I told you my friend was a little? She helped me get it all together. I was going to get you some diapers too but I wasnt sure which ones you would like."

Xan squeeked and began to cry happy tears, burying his face into Jay's neck. Jay cuddled Xan tight and let him get his emotions out. They stayed huddled together for some time. 

"I thought you could keep your new things here and we could have a 'little' day every weekend if you wanted."

"Really? Does that mean... you er... want..." Xan mumbled trailing off.

"I just want to be with you and protect you, if you want me to." Jay confessed.

Xan planted a kiss on Jay's lips. 

"Does this mean we're boyfriends now?" Xan asked.

"Heh yeah I think it does." Jay laughed. "Do you want to try some of your new things on? Then I could order pizza and we can have another movie night, if you would like?"

"Okay! Wait here I want to surprise you!" Xan said with such elation.

He wanted to show Jay just how much he loved his presents by modelling them for him. He grabbed his new spotted onesie and his backpack and ran off upstairs making small squeals of happiness with footstep. Jay watched the cuteness run off with his new things and felt so pleased he had made him this happy. His smile was as big as Xan's. Picking up Xan's new sippy cup he took it to the kitchen and filled it with juice. He popped it back on the coffee table and tidied the paper and presents putting them aside so they could sit on the sofa. He held the pacifer in his hand hoping to give it to Xan when he returned.

Xan bounced up the stairs to Jay's room and laid the onesie out on the bed. He emptied the items out of his backpack that he needed and threw the backpack to the end of the bed on the floor. Xan lay down on the soft bedding and wriggled out of his trousers and underwear. He held the diaper in his hands feeling the smooth crinkly material. Xan unfolded the diaper and slid it under himself before lowering his bum onto the soft padding. He opened up the powder and sprinkled it liberally over his diaper area. Pulling up the front he fastened the tapes, two on each side andsat up making minor adjustments. Xan paused smelling the sweet comforting powder. Standing up he unpopped the snap crotch of his brand new onesie and slid it over his head. It was so soft and warm and it had that brand new smell that Xan loved. Snapping the poppers over his diaper, he went over to the mirror to see how it looked. 

Xan looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the bulge of the diaper covered by the colourful fabric of his onesie that clung comfortably onto his body, the whisps of white that poked out of the legholes. It was perfect, he felt so safe, so warm and so right. He was so happy all he had to show Jay. 

A soft thumping of someone running alerted Jay that Xan was on his way back. Jay stifled a chuckle and turned to look over at Xan.

"No peeking!" Xan scolded.

"Okay sorry sorry!" Jay laughed, not being able to hold back this time.

Xan looked over to see if Jay was really covering his eyes, deciding it was okay Xan stood infront of Jay.

"Okay you can look now." 

Jay opened his eyes and was so delighted. First of all it fit! (A great feeling for anyone buying clothes as gifts) And Xan looked so happy and so adorable standing in his onesie holding his brand new puppy up to his face, hiding behind it. His diaper poking out and him feeling  unashamed made Jay feel so proud that he was this comfortable around him. 

"What do you think?" Xan asked swaying from side to side.

"Hmm, I think theres something missing." Jay said trying to hide his smile.

"Huh! What is it!?" 

Jay held the pacifier up to Xan's lips. "Just this."

Xan accepted it between his lips and blushed. He fell into Jay and cuddled in his lap.

"Tonight you are my little boy."

Jays words made Xan melt, those two words triggered something and he felt himself slipping into a comforting headspace. He sat happily in Jay's lap snuggling and listening to Jay's calm heartbeat.

Jay let Xan snuggle while he flicked through the tv looking for something to watch. Eventually Xan's head popped up.

"Can 'e watch a mo'ie?" Xan asked from behind the paci.

"Of course, do you want to choose?" 

Xan nodded and Jay handed him the remote. Xan wriggled around to change position, not wanting to leave Jay's lap but turning so he could see the tv. Xan leant forward looking intently at the movies he was flicking through, Jay wrapped both his arms around Xan's tummy to hold him close and lay his head gently on Xan's shoulder. 

Xan chose 'How To Train Your Dragon' and clicked play. He reached forward to grab the sipppy cup he spotted on the table. Retreiving it he pulled out his paci and suckled. Jay held on the paci so Xan wouldnt lose it. He sat back against Jay enjoying his juice, Jay pressed a kiss to his cheek and watched the smile spread across his face. Jay was content, he felt happy he had found Xan and had got to enjoy these new experiences. He had never thought about ageplay or anything like that before, but after seeing Xan that first day with the toys and sippy cups something had just clicked, his interest peaked and he knew that this was what he wanted.


	7. A Little Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xan relaxes and regresses

About 30 minutes into the movie Jay's stomach rumbled.

"Well, I think I should order those pizzas, what do you think sweetie? Are you getting hungry?" 

Xan turned and nodded, his paci still firmly in place. He slid off Jay's lap and sat cross legged on the sofa next to him. Jay got up to look for the pizza menu that he saw come through the door the other day. Having found it he plonked himself next to Xan so they could look through together. 

"What do you fancy cutie pie?" 

Xan sat and mused over the menu, trying to find something that suited him.

"Can I ha'e... mmm this 'ne?"

"Ham and sweetcorn? Good choice. Would you like a medium?" Jay asked

Xan shook his head and pointed to the small pan picture.

"Okay small pan ham and sweetcorn it is."

Jay got up to call the pizza place. Xan watched Jay from over on the sofa. As Jay finished his call, he came back over to the sofa.

"You okay, little one?" jay said with a slight concern, seeing Xan watch him.

But Xan happily nodded. Jay smiled back as he sat next to Xan. He lay against Jay's chest and they watched the movie. A while later the doorbell rang and Xan jumped in surprise. A little scared his paci fell out of his mouth onto his lap.

"It's alright sweetie, its just the pizza." Jay said rubbing Xan's back. He picked up the paci and popped it back in Xan's mouth.

As he got up he kissed Xan on the head, then headed for the door. Jay was back with the pizza quickly and made an excited expression as Xan looked over at him, making Xan smile. Jay put the pizza boxes on the coffee table and motioned for Xan to join him on the floor.

"We can eat down here, then we can still watch the movie." Jay said happily.

Xan tucked into his first slice making satisfyed noises. Jay took his first bite and then jumped up to get some drinks. He got himself a glass and refilled Xan's sippy cup, when he returned to the coffee table Xan had only taken two bites of a slice and was fixated on the movie. Jay ruffled his hair and handed him his sippy. 

"Thankyouu" Xan hummed.

"You're welcome sweetie."

Jay sat and tucked into his pizza, checking back every so often to make sure Xan was eating. Jay was a little worried, being a doctor, about Xan being so thin and had been noticing he didnt eat very much. So he had made a conscious decision to make sure Xan ate enough by trying to encourage him more when they ate together. 

"Is it nice Xan?" 

Xan looked round at Jay "Mmm yummy" He smiled, taking another bite.

The movie ended and Xan pounced on the remote. Quickly choosing another movie and settling back down to his pizza. By the time Jay had eaten most of his large pizza, Xan had managed two full slices and half of the third. Jay scootched over closer to Xan and rubbed his back.

"You can save the rest for later if you like, just finish up that half a slice." Jay kissed his cheek.

"Okay." Xan agreed, feeling happy with the deal.

Jay folded up the pizza boxes and put them in the oven for later, leaving Xan to nom on the little piece he had left. When he came back he was happy to see Xan pop the last tiny piece into his mouth. Jay flopped onto the sofa.

"Ohh, I am full up." He declared.

Xan looked round drinking from his sippy.

"Do you want to come up?" Jay asked.

Xan nodded and Jay leant forward and lifted him up onto the sofa next to him. His sippy still in his mouth. Xan leaned again Jay's side, feeling content with his meal and the company he was in. They sat for a while letting their dinner go down, with Xan fixed on the movie his sippy stuck firmly between his lips even after it ran out of juice. Jay noticed Xan was regressing and replaced the sippy cup with his pacifer. He kissed the top of his head and held him close with his arm around him.

A few hours later after 2 more movies, 3 sippy cup refills, 2 coffee's (on Jays part), 3 slices of pizza for Jay and a half slice of pizza for Xan the little guy was starting to lose the tiredness battle. His paci was hanging loosely in his mouth and his eyelids were drooping. He was just enjoying being snuggled up on the sofa and feeling Jay's warmth.

"Im s'eepy." Xan said rubbing his eyes.

"Me too sweetie, lets turn in." Jay agreed. "Oh its late! No wonder your ready for bed." 

Jay lifted himself up from the sofa.

"I'll get you a drink for bed, then we'll get you changed yeah?" Jay asked softly, stroking Xan's cheek.

Xan nodded and laid on the sofa. Jay retrieved Xan's new bottle and went to fill it. When he got back he took one look at the sleepy little and decided to carry Xan up to bed.

"Come on sweetie" He said as he lifted Xan up.

Xan held on as Jay carried him. Jay noted how light Xan was, he must have been shy of 100 pounds. Worrying aside, he was loving the warm touch as he carried his little one to bed. As they reached the bedroom Jay sat Xan on the bed so he could get the changing supplies. Jay had wanted to share this intimate moment with Xan on this perfect night. Jay handed Xan his bottle and pulled his paci out of his mouth, placing it next to him on the bed. 

"Lets get you changed for bed little one."

Jay unpopped the poppers on the onesie and pulled it up so his tummy was on show. Xan was very wet. Jay made another mental note that if Xan was regressed he would need to check him regularly. He untaped each side and pulled the front open, taking a few wipes to wipe Xan clean. He tucked the wipes into the diaper and pulled it away, setting it aside. Next Jay unfolded the fresh diaper and slid it under Xan's bum. He sprinkled powder over and pulled up the front. He taped it secure and pulled the onesie over, closing it up with the poppers.

Xan sat up and gave Jay a cuddle. "Thankyou"

"You're welcome, little one." 

Xan handed Jay his bottle, having only drank a little out of it. Jay set it on the bedside table so Xan could reach it during the night. He popped his paci back in Xan's mouth and got himself ready for bed. Xan tugged on Jay's shirt to get his attention.

"Yes, sweetie?" 

"Whe'es Bear?" Xan asked a little concerned.

"Oh dear, let me go grab him." Jay said, as he scolded himself internally.

Jay sped down the stairs to the sofa where Bear and the new puppy were sat together. He grabbed both uttering a small apology to Bear as he quickly went back to the bedroom. He expected Xan to be laying down almost asleep when he got back, but Xan was sat up to attention waiting for Jay and Bear to get back. Jay wiggled Bear and the puppy then handed them both to Xan. 

"T'ankyou, hi Bear!" Xan happily greeted them.

Xan sat playing with Bear and his puppy, while Jay got into bed and got comfy.

"Come cuddle sweet boy, come to me." Jay held his arms out to Xan.

Xan turned and snuggled himself up to Jay, Jay planted a kiss to Xan's cheek and held him close. Xan lifted Bear up to Jay.

"Does Bear want a goodnight kiss too?" He chuckled.

Xan smiled and Jay kissed Bear's nose. "Goodnight Bear."

Xan was super sleepy by this point and Jay was also ready to drift off too. Xan started to doze off.

"Goodnight my sweet boy." 

Xan mumbled quietly. "Night Daddy..."

Jay was surprised, but he felt so happy. He wanted to squeeze Xan, to kiss him deeply and tell him how happy he was to hear that. But Xan was asleep and he didnt want to wake him, he wasnt really sure if Xan knew what he had said. Jay's head was swimming with happy thoughts, it took him another 20 minutes to calm his heartbeat and his mind. Jay fell asleep that night thinking maybe he would be Xan's Daddy.


	8. The D Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy sunday revelation makes both guys happy, but a busy start to the week leaves Jay sulking a little...

It was a lazy Sunday for Xan and Jay. They had woken up and Jay had helped get Xan changed. Jay helped him brush his teeth and then gently brushed his hair for him, the younger man was still quite sleepy. It was taking him a little while to wake up today. Jay led Xan by the hand down to the kitchen table for breakfast.

"What do you fancy for breakfast sweetie?" Jay asked.

"Mmm... not very hungry." Xan said rubbing his tired eyes.

Jay thought Xan might say this but he had ways of encouraging people to eat. 

"Will you share some eggs on toast with me?"

"Hmm... i'll have a little bit." Xan agreed.

Jay was happy to hear it and made a large portion for them to share. He hoped the smell of the cooking would entice Xan to feel hungrier and enjoy eating it. He looked at Xan while he was cooking trying not to make it too obvious that he was spying on his reactions. Xan was looking over at the pan of eggs cooking, eyes wide with intrigue. Jay smirked seeing his little one fixated on his cooking.

"Okay, heeere we go." Jay said serving the eggs and toast onto the plate.

He placed in inbetween Xan and his seat. He put a fork out for Xan to use and one for himself, along with some salt and pepper and ketchup. Xan dived forward for the ketchup and squirted some over his side of the plate.

"Mmmm this is good." Xan beamed up at jay after taking his first bite.

"Im glad you like it sweetie." Jay said patting Xan on the head.

It didnt take long for Xan to declare he was full though. Xan had eaten a little portion, but Jay was hoping for more. 

"Can you eat a little bit more? I think I need your help to finish it." He tried to spur Xan on.

Xan shook his head. "No more."

"How about if Daddy helps you?" Jay said with a smile.

Xan's face flushed as he started to feel small. His thumb crept its way into his mouth.

"Okay, come sit with me and we'll try a little more yeah?" Jay said as he pulled Xan into his lap.

He gently pulled Xan's thumb out of his mouth, then scooped up a mouthful of egg with a little ketchup and held it up to Xan. Without any fuss Xan reached out and took the mouthful.

"Good boy" Jay praised Xan and planted a kiss to his temple.

Xan managed 3 more bites of egg and 2 bites of toast with Jay's help, before he refused to eat any more. Jay was happy with his effort though and allowed him to finish. Xan sat straddling Jay, cuddling into his neck while Jay ate the rest of his breakfast. Jay cuddled Xan rubbing his back with one hand while he finished his coffee.

"Okay sweetie, up we go." Jay said as he lifted Xan up.

They settled on the sofa with Xan still firmly clinging onto Jay. That sat comfortably while Jay got up to date on the news. 

"Xan?" Jay asked. The younger one looked over. "Do you remember last night? What you said when you went to sleep?"

Xan looked a little shy, but he couldn't remember and shook his head.

"You called me 'Daddy'." Xan got really embarrassed and tried to hide. "Hey, hey no need to be so shy sweetie, I just wanted to ask you something that's all"

Xan reluctantly looked up and made eye contact. Still feeling really shy and sheepish.

"When you feel little, do you want me to be your Daddy?"

Xan's eyes lit up and he was surprised but happy. "Would you want to?" 

"I would." Jay replied confidently.

Xan was overcome with joy, he wrapped his arms around Jay and happy tears started to flow from his eyes. He kissed Jay deeply and then buried his head into the crook of Jays neck.

"Oh sweetie." Jay snuggled his little boy as he wept on his shoulder.

They stayed snuggled for a long time, while jay flicked through the tv. Xan was just happy to cuddle and share Jay's warmth. It got to almost 2pm when Jay noticed his little one was feeling sleepy. 

"Sweetie, lets put you down for a nap."

"Nooooo." Xan whined because he didnt want to leave Jay's lap.

Xan's protests however fell on deaf ears as his eyes were drooping giving his tiredness away. Jay scooped him up and took Xan to bed. "You are tired little one. It's time for a nap."

He lay Xan in bed and gave him Bear and the new puppy to snuggle with. Jay pulled up the covers and tucked Xan in. Jay popped Xan's paci in his mouth and kissed him on his head.

"Have a little sleep baby, i'll be right here when you wake up."

Jay was really enjoying being a Daddy, he knew people into ageplay but he had never had an interest in it before, that was until he met Xan. Now he craved it. He wanted to know if Xan was having a good day, he wanted to know if Xan was eating properly. He even wanted to check on Xan's diapers to make sure his little boy wasnt uncomfortable.   
After an hour, Jay had busied himself tidying up the kitchen and had even set up some paper and crayons for Xan to use when he woke up. He crept upstairs to see his little one. Xan was laying on his tummy with his face in the pillow and his padded bum pointing up. Jay chuckled as he walked over to the bed.

"Xaaann." Jay rubbed his back, gently trying to rouse his sleepy little boy.

Xan stirred and turned to face Jay. "Mmm... Daddy?"

Jay felt so proud hearing Xan call his Daddy on purpose this time.

"Yeah sweetie, time to wake up now" 

Xan rolled over onto his back and stretched. Jay patted Xan's diaper and stuck his finger in the leg hole.

"You need a change sweetie."

Xan lay holding onto Bear, while Jay made quick work of changing his diaper. He helped Xan up and took him downstairs, Xan spotted the crayons straight away and made a bee-line for them.

"Can I do some colouring?" He looked up at Jay with wide eyes.

"Of course sweetie, they are yours." 

Xan beamed up and got to work colouring and drawing pictures for Jay. Jay reclined on the sofa watching his happy little boy colour away furiosly. Everytime Xan had finished with a piece of paper, he would hop up on the sofa next to Jay and show it off to him, telling him what he had drawn and saying it was for Jay. Then after a kiss and a thankyou, he would hop down and begin on the next masterpiece. 

The day went on with Xan slowly coming out of littlespace and the two discussing the next few days. Jay was very apologetic because he had a lot of work to do in the next three days. He had long shifts on monday tuesday and wednesday and to top if off after his shifts he would be on call as well. Even though he would miss Jay, Xan understood and had a plan for the next few days himself. Jay said he would still be avaliable by phone but might be slow in replying. They made a plan for Jay to stay wednesday night at Xan's.

After a small dinner Jay dropped Xan home and after a very very long goodbye, with many cuddles and kisses. Once Jay had left, Xan squealed as he grabbed Bear and fell onto his bed.

"Oh Bear... that was such a good weekend." He looked around "Bear?" He said not expecting Bear to reply "We have a Daddy!!"

He spent a few hours daydreaming while comfy on the bed, before he decided to get ready and turn in for the night. Once freshly padded and snuggled in bed he called Jay.

"Hi cutie pie, all ready for bed?" Jay asked.

Xan giggled. They talked for half an hour before Jay realized his little man was struggling to stay awake. So they said their goodnights. 

The next two days both parties were busy, Jay considerably more than Xan but Xan was busier than usual for him. They continued texting each other throughout the day and phoned each other a couple of times each night.

The hospital was super busy, Jay had little time with each patient before having to move on to the next one. It was a stressful job, but Jay coped well with high stress, busy hospital days, it was why he was so good as a doctor. Xan was also busy working away at his studio on what he told Bear was 'the secret project'. Xan always worked hard on his work but this one was extra special because this one was a present for Jay. Xan knew from their first night at Jay's just what he wanted to paint him. Their first movie together, which happened to be one of Jay's favourites and one they both enjoyed more because of each other.  
It was Tuesday afternoon and Jay didnt have his usual vibrance, some would say he was even a little sulky.

"Whats up Mr Grump?" Tina asked jokingly.

"Huh? Oh nothing im fine."Jay lied

"Hm yeah well maybe you should tell your face. Haha" 

Tina was one of Jay's best friends at the hospital, they had been through med school together and knew each other very well.

"So who is he?" Tina asked.

Jay nearly dropped his chart and coffee. "Wh..what do you mean!?"

"Oh come on, you didnt expect me to pick up on it? The last week you've been practically skipping around here and today you're pouting. Its either a guy or you had a week

long caffine boost and have now gone cold turkey." Tina was determined to get it out of him. "So... is it a guy?"

"Well.." Jay started

"HAH! I knew it!" Tina Shouted

"Shhh. This is a hospital." An older nurse scolded her.

"Sorry... So?" Tina turned back to Jay prompting him.

"His name is Xan, we met.. well we ran into each other actually last week. He is so cute, I mean like to the point of it should be illegal. He's so considerate too and his cooking.. oh man, it's like being at a resturant..." Jay rambled on with Tina listening intently.

"Oh my god! It's true." Tina blurted out

"What? I mean.." Jay's face flushed.

"You mean to tell me Dr Thompson who doesn't date, the same Dr Thompson who was uninterested in every guy he has ever been with, is in a relationship?" Tina question Jay.

Jay didn't need to respond his facial expressions were speaking volumes for him. 

"Mhmm. Okay so now I know why you've been so happy, why are you pouting today? Are you missing him?" 

"Well I just haven't seen him since Sunday and I.. just was thinking about.." Jay mumbled.

"Oh my god! You're acting like a teenager with your first crush, haha! Why don't you go after work?" 

"I can't I'm on call." Jay said with a sulky tone.

"Ooh sorry" Tina sympathised. She wanted to cover Jay but because he was a doctor and she was a nurse, she couldn't.

Tina spent the rest of her shift trying to cheer Jay up with jokes, silly stories and even asking about his boyfriend. It helped, by the time Tina went home Jay was feeling better. He settled in for his second night on call.


	9. Xan Gets Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness lands Xan in hospital, but Jay is there to look after him...

As Tuesday wound down Xan was happy with the progress he had made on his canvas for Jay, he felt a little strange tonight but he was pretty sure it was to do with being tired. Jay had been looking forward to Wednesday evening, he finally had some free time and could see Xan.

It was just past 6 in the morning when Xan woke up, he threw the covers off and clambered his way to the toilet in a mild panic. Bleuurgh! Xan's stomach cramped and he threw up with painful force. He was lucky to get most into the toilet. Immediately after the first wretch Xan burst into tears. He had never done well with illness, he felt fraile and needy, he wanted Jay and he wanted to cuddle. Bleuurgh! He wretched again and again. His muscles felt liike they were on fire and he hurt all over. After a few minutes he managed to crawl back into the bedroom. He pulled the covers off of the bed and curled up with them on the floor next to the bed. He managed to pull his phone off from the nightstand and rang Jay.

"Xan? It's early for you isn't it?" Jay chuckled. He was getting ready for work.

But Jay noticed something wasn't right. "Sweetie? Are you crying!?"

Xan was in floods of tears. "I don't feel well.. c..can you c..come over?" He cried.

"Okay sweetie, i'll be right over. I'll get ready now and i'll be right there." Jay was worried now. 

A bad start to the Wednesday he had been looking forward to. His sweet boy sounded very upset and hearing his voice like that hurt Jay's heart. He had to get there and see if he was okay. He rushed his way over, trying to stay under the speed limit but still anxiously trying to make it to Xan's apartment as quick as he could. He rushed in to Xan's apartment building and frantically typed in the code to the keysafe.

"Xan?" Jay called out. 

He could hear Xan crying in the bedroom. He found Xan curled up on the bedroom floor softly weeping and shivering.

"Oh baby." Jay said, brushing his hair out of his face and wiping his tears away. 

"Shh shh. Lets get you in bed."

Jay lifted Xan and laid him in the bed, pulling the blankets over him. He got a damp cloth and put it on Xan's forehead. Jay worked quickly and calmly to clean up Xan's mess. He knew just what to do, he had hoped his calm demeanor would help, maybe ever rub off on Xan. 

"Jay.. im sorry.." Xan said between sobs.

"Hey, dont be silly. You can't help being sick sweetie. I'm glad you called me" Jay said stroking Xan's cheek. "But I think we might have to take you to hospital sweetie, just to be safe. And that way I can look after you throughtout the day."

"I don't want to gooo." Xan cried.

"I know sweetie, but you need fluids and you are very pale. I can help you better there." Jay explained.

Before Xan could protest again, his stomach gave the breif warning it was going to happen again. He lunged out of bed towards the toilet. Bleuurgh! His stomach convulsed as he threw up again. Jay was right behind him and held his hair back for him, stroking his back. Xan cried. His stomach hurt, his head was pounding, he was dizzy, he felt hot and cold and so weak. It was too much for his little body to take.

"Alright sweetie, we need to get you going now." Jay said more forcefully this time.

Xan reluctantly agreed and Jay sprang into action. He picked Xan up from the bathroom floor and lay him on the bed. He changed Xan's diaper, which by now was overdue and got Xan a few things together to take with him, a change of clothes and few diapers, his sketch book and of course Bear. Then he helped get Xan dressed into some jogging bottoms and a tshirt and wrapped him in his blanket. It was easier and quicker than fighting with a sweatshirt or coat.

They slowly made their way out to Jay's car and drove to the hospital, Xan was still weepy and upset. Jay walked Xan into the hospital and filled in the paperwork for him. Xan was helped into a gown and into the hospital bed. Next Xan wasn't sure what happened because he quickly fell asleep, more from exhaustion than anything else. Jay had set up the machines and made sure he was comfy while his little one passed out.

Jay sat by Xan's bed in the hospital feeling quite tense, partly because Xan was unwell but more so that he had a breif copy of Xan's medical records in his hand. The more he read the more he wanted to cry, his stomach sank and he felt ill. Xan's records were long and troubled. It showed a long past, starting from a very early age he was in and out of the ER frequently. A worrying theme of breaks, cuts and other assorted injuries being reported and treated. It listed mother and father as unknown. His address history was a wash of different care facilities and group homes. There was a serious attack that took place when Xan was 14, it involved 2 other boys from the care home in which the police were informed. Jay's face was white as a ghost, his head was filled with aweful images of Xan crying, being in pain and being alone. It didnt specify the treatment or events which also made his imagination run wild. He had to shake himself out of his nightmare, it could wait until Xan was well again.

He had to start his shift soon and he was hoping Xan would wake up before he had to rush off. More so for Xan's sake, he thought if Xan woke up in a weird room with noone he knew around it would make the poor guy very anxious. Unfortunately though Xan was still resting by the time Jay's shift was starting and Jay had to leave. He decided to leave Xan a note and as he was leaving he went past the nurses station to talk to his friend.

"Hey Tina?" 

"Hmm?" Tina replied working away on paperwork "Oh Jay hi. How's he doing?"

"His levels aren't very good and he's still asleep, can you do me a huge favour? Can you be there when he wakes up? He has anxiety and I dont want to stress him out anymore than he already is? I'll be by after the morning meeti..." Jay had started rambling.

"Relax, of course I will. I'll take my paperwork over and sit with him." Tina chuckled.

"Thankyou, right I have to go back soon." Jay started to leave.

"Hang on." Tina called Jay back. "You've really fallen for him havent you?" Tina said with a huge smile on her face.

Jay felt a blush flood his cheeks "Kind of, yeah."

"Thats so sweet, you're blushing! Okay i'll look after him, now you can go." Tina smirked.

Jay laughed weakly. "Thanks. Oh one small thing..."

Tina and Jay had a short discussion about an aspect of Xan's care, he thought should be noted. Tina added to his file about possible past abuse and to be extra carefully during physical contact. 

Xan woke up almost an hour after Jay had left to start his shift. His head was still fuzzy and he felt aweful. There was a strange thing on his hand and the room smelt funny. 

"Hi there." Said a strange voice from the chair next to him. 

"Wh...ere..s Jay? What...s this.." Xan mumbled.

Xan was a little disorientated and tried to touch the strange thing on the back of his hand. 

"No no no. You have to leave that in." Tina held his hand softly. "Im Tina, i'm good friends with Jay. He is just in a meeting,  then he'll be here to see you." Tina smiled at Xan.

A little while later a second nurse came in to check Xan's levels and chart. Tina bid Xan goodbye and said she would be back shortly. The second nurse began to get a fresh pad for Xan and lifted his gown to change him. 

"Noooo!" Xan screamed. He clutched his knees up to his chest and started so cry.

The machines around him started to beep louder as his heart rate raised and his blood pressure surged. The nurse was shocked and stopped immediately. Tina came running back into the room. 

"Whats going on? Is everything alright?" Tina said a little startled.

"I...i'm sorry! I just tried to change his pad and he freaked out." The startled nurse explained.

"Its alright I will deal with this, you can finish your rounds." Tina calmly dismissed the nurse.

"Xan are you alright?!" Jay rushed into the room.

Xan's eyes lit up and he reached out for Jay, sobbing. Jay held onto Xan. 

"What happened?" Jay sad with a serious tone to Tina.

"Sorry, she didnt see on his chart, the thing we discussed earlier and tried to change his pad." Tina explained.

"Oh, yes. Okay. Well I will take care of it. Thanks Tina, I owe you one." 

"Don't be silly, you don't owe me anything. See you later." Tina said and left.

Jay turned back to Xan. The younger man was calm now and looking up at Jay. 

"Are you alright sweetie?" 

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to... uh.. it was just.. I didnt.. want her to..." Xan stumbled over his words.

He was still disorientated his head woozy from the lack of sleep and the virus that had infected him.

"Its alright sweetie, I'll make sure i'm the one who changes you from now on." Jays words were reassuring. "Are you feeling any better?" 

"I'm dizzy a..and I need to..." Xan was cut off by his stomach cramping and wretching. 

Bleuurgh! Xan wretched but nothing came up. His small stomach was already empty, but the virus still made him try to be sick. His weight meant his body was struggling to fight off the infection on its own. Jay held the disposable bowl for Xan rubbing his back as the poor guy struggled to stop himself from crying and wretching. 

"Okay sweetie. Lay back and let the fluids work their magic. Try to rest okay? Lots of fluids and rest today." Jay stroked his cheek.

"Are you.. *sniff* leaving again?" Xan said softly.

"Not just yet, I can stay for a little bit. Then i'll have to go, but if you need me you can ask Tina or ring me on my mobile okay? I won't be far." Jay explained to his upset boy.

Jay handed Bear to Xan and took his temperature. He wrote the results on his chart and read through what had been written since he had been away.

"Lets get you changed, yeah?" 

Xan nodded in reply and squeezed Bear in a big hug. Jay pulled the curtain closed and swiftly changed Xan into a fresh diaper.

"Can you tie my hair up please?"

"Of course sweetie." Jay obliged.

Jay sat with Xan for a while before the younger man finally went to sleep. Jay kissed Xan on the forehead and headed out to see his patients. Jay kept coming back to Xan's room periodically throughout the day, checking on him. After his shift had ended Jay sat in Xan's room with him. Xan hadn't improved much at all since he had been brought in. Xan didn't wake up again until almost 7pm. 

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?" Jay held Xan's hand.

Xan was still running a fever and looked pale. His bottom lip poked out as he tried to stop himself from crying. He let out a soft sob as he saw Jay. He felt awful, the room was spinning and his stomach hurt. Jay explained to Xan that he had to stay the night, which only made Xan cry more.

"Im sorry baby, but you're in the best place and we will try to get you better as quick as we can." 

Xan was worried about staying the night on his own. He wanted Jay, he wanted to go home. But as Jay was telling Xan about having to stay in, a hospital porter carried a portable bed of sorts into the room. Jay thanked him and the porter left. Xan looked up at Jay a little confused.

"You didn't think i'd leave you on your own sweetie, did you?" Jay smiled.

After Xan had calmed down, Jay set up his bed with blankets and pillows. 

Jay told Xan a story. "When I was learning to be a doctor, I used to spend a lot of nights on these beds. I would do my shift catch a little sleep, then wake up to learn from any doctor who would give me the time of day. I would usually be here from monday until thursday, sometimes without leaving the hospital at all."  
When Jay had made his bed, he sat in the chair next to Xan.

"But what if you get hungry? Or need a shower?" Xan asked feeling a little bad.

"Well the employee cafeteria has food and in the locker room there are showers." Jay explained, happy his little man was listening.

"Okay." Xan said "Jay?"

"Yeah sweetie?" 

"I think I need a change." Xan hid his face feeling shy.

"Okay baby. Coming right up" 

Jay closed the curtain and changed Xan. Soon after he finished Xan had fallen asleep again. Jay was happy to see Xan was resting and he felt quite proud Xan had asked Jay for a change. But seeing him in a vulnerable state and seeing the scars, made his caring instincts grow. He watched Xan sleep for a little while, before he stood to checks Xan's levels and made sure everything was working as it should. In reality he was trying to keep himself busy to keep his worries at bay. 

Xan was up and down all night getting little sleep. Jay however managed to sleep relatively well despite being racked with worry. Jay got up around 5am to check on Xan, he checked the machines readouts and made a note on his chart, then proceded to change the IV giving Xan fluids.

"Jay?" Xan woke up seeing Jay above him.

"Hey sweetie. Im just changing your IV. Are you doing okay? 

"Um.. I feel a bit better. Can we go home now?" Xan tried.

Jay chuckled. "Nice try, but no not yet sweetie. Your levels are doing better than yesterday though, so thats good news."

"Do you have to work soon?" Xan said with a little sadness.

"Im afraid so, but you can still message me if you need anything okay? And i'll come check on you as often as I can." 

Jay looked at Xan and saw a little sadness on his face. His little boy was sick and just wanted his attention. And even though he wanted so badly to give him all of his time, he knew he had patients who relied on him too.

"But if you're feeling better later you can come for a walk around the hospital with me. Would you like that?" 

Xan's face lit up. "Mhmm!"

"Okay good, Bear can come too if he wants to."

Xan chuckled. Jay changed Xan's nighttime diaper, set up the tv for him and kissed his forehead. Xan happily watched some tv, as Jay left for his shift. It was two hours before Jay got any free time to pop in on Xan. Xan was still running a fever and his stomach had been churning, but even still it was an improvement. He was still anemic but Jay thought that was due to him being underweight and not eating enough. 

Later in the afternoon when Jay went in to see Xan, he was fast asleep, his sketchbook still in his hand. Jay looked at the open page, it looked to be a sketch of him with a large heart in the background. 

"Awww, that is sooo cute." Jay said quietly to himself.

As Jay was looking at the picture, Xan woke up. He saw Jay looking at his drawing. 

"It's not finished yet... do you like it?"

"Xan it's adorable, I love it." Jay said and kissed Xan's forehead.

"Can we go for our walk now?" Xan asked enthusiastically.

"If you feel up to it, sure." Jay was happily surprised. "Let's get you changed first."

In no time Xan was in a fresh diaper and Jay had put some slippers on his feet. He helped Xan to his feet and he steadied himself holding onto his IV. He wheeled it along with one hand while Jay held his other hand. They slowly but steadily made their way down the hallway. 

"Excuse me! Dr Thompson" Called an orderly "Miss Hurst, needs to see you. But the interpreter hasn't arrived."

The young orderly looked a little distressed, he had sweat on his forehead and looked like he was rushing around.

Jay sighed. "Okay. I'll see what I can do." Jay turned to Xan "Is it okay if we make a pitstop on our walk?"

Xan nodded. They crossed the corridor to a room at the far end of the ward. Jay went in and tried to explain to the young lady in the bed that the interpreter wasn't in today. The lady didn't understand what Jay was saying. Jay was speaking very slowly and pronouncing each syllable as clear as he could. 

Xan made his way into the room. 

"Oh Xan it's okay, i'll be out in a minute." 

"I thought I could help." Xan said "What did you want to tell her?"

Jay was a little puzzled. "I was trying to tell her that the interpreter isn't going to be here today. But she's deaf sweetie."

"I know." Xan said.

Then to Jay's complete shock Xan signed to the young woman. And she signed back to Xan.

"She said she would like a new pillow and someone to help her to the bathroom, she needs to go. And she can't read lips." Xan said looking up at Jay.

"Wh.. H..." Jay was stunned. He was able to quickly regain his voice "I'll get someone over now. Could you tell her that we will x-ray her leg later on today and the surgeon will decide what needs to happen when we get the results. But it could mean a second surgery."

Xan nodded and signed perfectly to the woman in the bed. "She said thankyou." 

The young woman smiled and Xan waved bye as he and Jay left the room together. Jay called over one of the nurses and told them about Miss Hurst and she went off to help.  
"Xan that was amazing!" Jay was so impressed. "How did you know how to sign?"

"My best friend taught me when we were growing up. She was going deaf so had to learn and I wanted to learn so I could talk to her easier." He explained.

"Wow, well you really helped me and that young woman out. Thankyou sweetie." Jay gently squeezed Xan in a hug. 

Xan felt so warm inside being praised by Jay. He was starting to feel little and wanted to hold onto Jay tightly. They walked down the hall to the employee cafeteria, Xan holding onto Jay's hand as they walked. He was fighting the urge to suck on his thumb, he didnt want people around the hospital to stare.

Jay grabbed a drink and sandwich for himself. "Would you like anything sweetie?"

Xan shook his head, his stomach was still feeling queasy and his appetite was long gone. Xan clung to Jay's doctors coat while he was paying for his food. Jay thanked the person behind the counter and guided Xan away with his hand on his back. 

"Why don't I eat this back in your room?" 

Xan nodded and they slowly made their way back to his room. Jay set his food aside and helped Xan back into bed. It was a little tall for him to get in, so Jay lifted him and sat him in the middle. He removed Xan's slippers and tucked him back into bed. Jay sorted his IV and the monitors, so they gave the right readouts. When he had finished he sat next to Xan's bed and started to tuck into his food. Xan had fiddled with the tv putting on a kids show and was starting to doze off. Even after the little amount of exercise his body was getting exhausted. 

Jay stood and stroked Xan's face. Trying to comfort his little one even if it was just a small show of affection, he hoped it would help him to feel calmer and recover that little bit quicker. Xan slipped off to dreamland and jay sat watching over him, lost in a daydream.

A short time later, Tina dropped by just before she was done for the day. It wasn't good news, she had managed to get Xan's full medical history like Jay had asked for. She pulled a chair next to Jay's.

"Before I give you this, I have to say something." Tina began "Don't read it. It's not good and I don't want you to dwell on what's in these pages. The important thing is right in front of you. He has you now, this is in the past and it should stay there. Look at me." Tina stared into Jay's eyes with a caring look. "I know you and I know you want to know about the scars and the incidents. But, my advice is to wait until you two are home and he's healthy again then ask him for permission first."

Jay looked at Tina, then at the folder and then watched Xan sleeping peacefully. 

"You're right, it's not the time. It's like prying. Thankyou Tina. For everything not just this." Jay thanked and hugged Tina.

Tina said her goodbyes and left the two together. Jay tucked the folder away, to keep the temptation away. He held Xan's hand and leaned back in his chair. He chuckled as he watched the cartoons Xan had put on. Xan had a more peaceful nights sleep and Jay's worries were kept at bay seeing Xan more relaxed.


	10. Homecoming

By Friday evening the hospital had made the decision to let Xan go home. Jay was so happy to finally be able to tell Xan the good news he practically cheered when he heard the news. It had been a tough few days for Xan, his body was exhausted from the virus he had caught, but almost all his symptoms had subsided. 

Jay peeked around the door to see if Xan was awake. He was sitting in the hospital bed watching cartoons, his thumb loosely hanging between his lips.

"Hi sweetie!" Jay said with delight. 

"Hii" Xan said holding his arms open for a cuddle.

Jay hugged Xan. "I've got great news. You can go home today!"

Xan's was excited and his eyes lit up. "Really?! You mean it!?"

"Yep, we are happy with your levels and I can take you home after all your paperwork is sorted." Jay said happily.

Xan cheered and squeezed Jay tight in a cuddle. 

"Let me go fill it out, then we can get going okay?" 

"Mhmm, go go go!" Xan said excitedly. 

Jay chuckled and went along with Xan's instructions. He left to get things moving along. Xan scrambled collecting his things and sticking them in his backpack. He tried to get himself dressed but after putting on his jogging bottoms he felt a little light headed and lay back on the bed. He recovered quick enough but his excitement was gone as he realized he was still a little weak. He just needed to take things slowly. Most importantly though he was going to recover at home and that was excellent. He put on his tshirt taking his time then grabbed Bear and snuggled him as he waited for Jay to come back.

Thankfully it didn't take Jay long to finish the paperwork and clock out. He returned to Xan's room all ready to go. 

"Ready sweetie?"

Xan nodded. "I still feel a bit weak."

"I know sweetie, but I will look after you. I have arranged to have tomorrow off work so i can stay with you alllll day." Jay smiled and patted Xan's head.

Jay helped Xan put Jay's hoodie on, he leant it to him to keep him warm since he decided against picking one up for him when they left. As expected it swamped Xan's tiny frame but Xan enjoyed its warmth and cosiness. He held onto Bear with one hand and held the other out for Jay to hold. Jay put Xans backpack on and held Xan's hand to lead him out to his car. As they walked out then stopped off to say a big thankyou to Tina. When they got to the car Jay helped Xan get in and did his belt up for him.

"Thankyou" Xan blushed.

"You're welcome little one, lets get you home." 

Jay walked around and got into the drivers seat. It only took a few minutes to get to Xan's apartment. Xan was excited to go home, but he wasn't his bouncy self as they pulled up outside. Jay helped him out of the car and to Xan's surprise, picked him up and carried him inside. Xan chuckled and laid his head on Jays shoulder. Jay thought it might be easier and more fun for Xan.

"Here we are" Jay announced as he put Xan down.

"Yaaay!" Xan cheered as he went off into the bedroom. He fell onto the bed into the mountain of stuffed toys that waited for him. 

Jay watched from the doorway as Xan was happily getting reacquainted with his stuffie collection. But he was about to lay down the law.

"Now Mister I am in charge tonight. You still need to heal some more and that means nutritious food, lots of fluids and lots of rest." Jay said in an assertive manner.

"Awe, can't we just snuggle instead?" 

"Of course we can, but you have to eat first." Jay said. "And as im making the decisions tonight, time for a nice relaxing bath."

Jay ran a bath and helped Xan undress. He helped him in and let him play with the rubber ducks as he got accustomed to the water. He helped Xan wash and clean himself, then took it upon himself to wash his hair for him. Jay shielded Xan's eyes as he washed the shampoo from his long hair. He used conditioner and repeated the process. When it was time, he  pulled the plug out and held a towel out for Xan to get into. Then wrapped him in the large soft towel and gently dried him off. 

Xan looked at Jay and leant forward planting a kiss on his lips. "Thankyou Daddy."

Jay was happy to hear those words, it had been too long he thought to himself. 

He returned the kiss and stroked Xan's hair. "You're welcome my sweet boy."

Xan felt happy but still so weak, so Jay sat him on the bed while he got things ready for him. 

"My poor baby." Jay said realizing Xan was still suffering from his virus.

Xan lay back on the bed, with his towel wrapped around his waist. Jay got his diaper supplies and lay them out. He unfolded Xan's towel and slipped a soft fresh diaper under his bum. He sprinkled the powder over him and taped it securely in place, giving it a soft pat. He took a paci and held it up to Xan. His lips happily accepted it as he lay on the bed. Jay took out a super soft footed sleeper he found while rummaging around in Xan's wardrobe and helped Xan into it before zipping up the front, finishing with a kiss to Xan's forehead. Xan sat on the edge of the bed and Jay just held him against his chest in a soft embrace. Tonight he would be Daddy.

He helped Xan to the front room and settled him on the sofa.

"W'ere are y'u goin'?" Xan asked a little worried from behind his paci.

"Daddy's going to get you something to eat okay? You hold onto Bear tight and i'll be there shortly. I'm just here sweetie." 

Xan nodded, he turned back around and flicked on the tv, there wasn't much on but he chose one of the kids channels, the cartoons were a comforting background noise for him. Jay came back with some soup and bread and butter. He placed the food down onto the table with a sippy cup and a bottle each full with juice then sat back on the sofa. 

"Here we are sweetie. You need to eat as much as you can okay? It'll help you get some strength back." 

Xan nodded and crawled into Jay's lap. Jay wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple. He cuddled Xan for a minute, letting the soup cool down. He pulled his paci out and set it on the table. 

He held the bowl with one hand and let Xan dip his bread in the soup. It was slow going, his stomach wasn't used to food again but with Jay's praise and encouragement Xan managed almost all of it. He put the bowl down and reached for a wet wipe he had laid out ready to clean Xan up.

"Good boy" He praised.

He wiped Xan's mouth clean and handed him his bottle he had made for him. Xan leaned back onto Jay and they snuggled while Xan drank his bottle. It didnt take him long to finish which made Jay very happy. He had listened to Jay's advice, which made him feel proud. He swapped the empty bottle for another he had made. Xan drank a little before handing it back to Jay, who placed it on the table and retrieved his paci.

"You want this?" Jay asked.

Xan turned and kissed Jay, he had a little tear in his eye. 

Xan smiled a blissful smile at Jay. "Thankyou Daddy."

He popped the paci into his mouth and snuggled into Jay.

"My sweet boy." Jay leaned his head against Xan's smelling the sweet strawberry shampoo that still lingered after his bath. Xan fell asleep for a short time, Jay allowed him to rest, he needed it. 

Jay sat snuggled up with his little one, thinking back to the day they first met. The look in Xan's eye, the shock of bumping into Jay, the sadness that he saw. Then he daydreamed the happiness he saw spread over his face when he gave him his gift. The innocence when he changed him, calling Jay Daddy when he drifted off to sleep. Jay hadn't dreamed of this, but now he couldn't imagine his life without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part 1  
> I've already started writing part 2, so it will be coming very soon.  
> Im thinking of part 2 being only 1 or 2 chapters  
> And part 3 will be following shortly after than too ^_^


End file.
